Dawn of Beacon Hills
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Two years after the war Harry finds a new prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. He goes on vacation to visit his family The Stilinskis in Beacon Hills and finds a town of supernatural conflict and war. There he finds adventure, romance and together with his family and friends finds the answer to a mystery concerning a lost town of the Wizarding World. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

Two years after the war Harry is called into the Department of Mysteries to find a new prophecy. He goes on vacation to visit his family The Stilinskis in Beacon Hills and finds a town of supernatural conflict and war. There he finds family and together with his friends he finds adventure, romance and together with they fight dark magical creatures find the answer to a mystery concerning a lost town of the Wizarding World.

Pairings: Harry/Scott… Stiles/Jackson…Caleb/Derek…Draco/Hermione…Cedric/Isaac… Lydia/Aidan/Blaise…George/Kyra…Danny/Ethan…Melissa McCall/John Stilinski

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Teen Wolf characters. They belong to their respective creators. I just own the plot and my OCs especially, Caleb Cromwell, who I felt would be a good addition to this on going story.. I'm not making any profit from this, I'm doing this for fun!**

***Hi guys. How are you. This is my first HP/Teen Wolf crossover. It's been a challenge. I'm a huge fan of the show, Teen Wolf I have all the seasons on DVD and of course I'm a loyal fan of the HP franchise. So I want to get this just right to do them all justice. I think it's going to be a lot of fun. I really hope you like it, PLEASE leave your reviews and show your support. Enjoy.***

* * *

><p>WIZARDING WORLD – Lord Harry James Potter, High Auror and Head of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic was called into the Department of Mysteries by Pansy Parkinson, who met him at the elevator doors. "Pansy." said Harry. "Hi. What's going on?"<p>

"Come this way Harry." said Pansy. She led him down the black marble hallway of the Department of Mysteries.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I work here." said Pansy. "I'm the Keeper." She saw Harry's face, it was totally lost. "Keepers watch over the Hall of Prophecies. As you know prophecies are kept in crystal balls and kept in constant protection from outsiders." Harry nodded, listening carefully. "After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, back in our fifth year, security was tripled to keep them protected from wicked eyes. The protectors are called Keepers."

"What exactly do you do as Keeper?" asked Harry.

"We have different jobs. As you know prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Apart from protecting Hall of Prophecies, my job is to call in the assigned wizards and witches to collect their prophecies at the exact day and hour they are meant to be read."

"Don't tell me I have another prophecy Pansy? I'm just getting over the last one…" said Harry.

"You do." said Pansy. "That's why I called you here."

The doors slid open and they walked into the endless dark hall, he saw the towering endless aisles of crystal balls, all filled with misty prophecies. They walked down to aisle #94. "I remember my first prophecy was in aisle #97."

"That's true." said Pansy. "For security measures, prophecies are never in the same place twice. There are a group of Keepers who's job is to move them from one place to another."

"Interesting." Said Harry. He looked up, on the sixth shelf, up ten feet above him, he saw a particular crystal ball glowing bright white. "Is that?"

"Yes it is Harry." said Pansy.

Harry chanted. "LEVIATE" He magically levitated off the ground and flew up into the air up to the sixth shelf and grabbed the small crystal ball, the size of a baseball, before levitating down to the floor.

"I'll give you a moment alone." Said Pansy.  
>Harry smiled at her. "Thank you Pansy." The young witch nodded and walked off to give him some privacy, though not far away since visitors can't remain along without surveillance: Ministry orders. Harry saw the musty white smoke start circling within the glass sphere before he heard Trelawney's voice echo in his mind:<p>

**_THE CHOSEN ONE SHALL RISE AGAIN _**

**_TO RETRIEVE THE BEACON THAT IS LOST. _**

**_BY IN SO DOING, AN ALPHA HE WILL CLAIM AS HIS MATE. _**

**_DURING THE LIBRA SOLSTICE OF SEPTEMBER,_**

**_WHEN THE PLANETS AND THE SUN ALLIGN,_**

**_ THEY SHALL RETURN THE LOST BEACON BACK TO IT'S HOME._**

**_BEFORE BONDING UNDER THE HALLOWEEN MOON._**

**_THE ALPHA WILL RESTORE ORDER & CLAIM THE THRONE OF THE WOLVES._**

Harry sighed. "Well at least I'm not dying in this one…"

***This is just the prologue guys. More to come. Hope you're liking it so far. Please leave your reviews and comment and questions. I answer them all always.***


	2. Grams brings News

First review! I like it! lol  
><strong>Js59– <strong>Thank you for the support. Keep on reading. Hope to read more reviews from you again soon!

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Friday Morning – Stilinski House 7:00am. Stiles coming down the stairs, his father Sheriff John Stilinski, was collecting his files when his cel phone rang. "Hello….Yes that's me….What?" said John.<p>

"Dad?" asked Stiles. _'Please not another supernatural homicide?!'_

"I'll be right there." said John. "Come Stiles, we have a quick stop before you drive to school." He ran to get his keys.

"What's wrong?" asked Stiles.

"Someone has opened the Stilinski Mausoleum." said John rushing to the door. The Stilinski Mausoleum was where his mother, Claudia Archer Stilinski, was buried.

"That's the family mausoleum?!" muttered Stiles as he ran off into his car.

* * *

><p>Beacon Cemetery – Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles rushed into the cemetery.<p>

John stopped at the Archer Mausoleum to talk to one of the workers. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"We're prepping a grave shelf Sheriff." said one of the workers.

"This is private property, on whose authority?" asked John.

One of the workers pointed to a woman in black standing, with her back to them, in front of the Mausoleum. "That lady over there."

"Thank you." said John. They walked over to the woman. "Excuse me ma'am…"

The woman turned, she was in her late sixties, but very well preserved, you can tell she was once very beautiful and still is for her age. She was tall, she wore her long brown heir in a twist, her eyes were blue, she had fair skin and had elegant thin lips. She wore a black pantsuit under a black shawl. It was his mother Violet Archer.

John was surprised. "Mom?"

"Hello John." said Violet. Her British accent was clear as day.

"Grandma Violet?" asked Stiles. He rushed over and hugged her.

Violet smiled. "Hello sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" asked Stiles.

"I second that." said John, he walked over to his mother in law and gave her a warm hug as well.

"I'm here burying your father." said Violet with tears in her eyes. John hasped with shock.

"Grandpa Rick? asked Stiles.

"Yes my dears." said Violet.

"Whha…What?" asked Stiles. He was tear eyed. "What the hell happened?"

"The war happened." said Violet. "Richard went to fight with Harry and was killed." Stiles was lost. "His last wish was to be buried here, for now."

"Deatheaters?" asked John.

"I fear so." said Violet. "He was killed by Yaxley, one of the worst Deatheaters of them all."

"What?" asked Stiles. "What are you all talking about?"

Violet looked at John who nodded his head saying yes. "Stiles, your grandfather Richard, your late Uncle James Potter and I, we're witches."

Stiles gawked. "Witches?"

One of the workers came over. "Ma'am…We're done."

"Oh good." said Violet. She gave them a check." Thank you."

The worker nodded. "Do you need us to close the tomb?"

"No." said Violet. "I'll take care of that myself."

The worker nodded. "My condolences ma'am…" She bowed her head and he walked off.

"Witches?!" asked Stiles. _'Werewolves now witches? What's next vampires?'_ he thought. "Great…" He saw her walk into the rather large Mausoleum. Inside, on the wall next to the plaque of his mother was an empty vacant shelf. John closed the doors behind them when he saw his grandmother wave her hand and five black marble ash urns floated up from a marble alter nearby and gently place themselves inside. A white marble plaque sitting by the wall levitated up and sealed the shelf shut. On the marble plaque it read.

Richard Andrew Stilinski

A Magical Man in Life & Death

1940 – 2011

"Yes." said Violet. She wiped her tears away and turned to Stiles. "Not all of us in the family are born with magical powers, the magic uses the witch or the wizard. I am a witch, your grandfather, uncle were wizards and…so is your father." They were wizards and I am a witch.

"What?!" started Stiles. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry Stiles." said John. "The war in England was lasted over a decade, many descendants of British magical families, teens of your age, were being recruited to fight. If you did have magic, you would be forced to go and fight, your mother and I were scared you'd be recruited, she was petrified you'd die in battle. I wanted to tell you but you never showed signs of magical powers so I figured it wasn't necessary.

"You should've told me." Stiles said in tears.

"I'm sorry Stiles." said John. "I lost you mother and I wasn't going to lose you too."

Stiles nodded, he was upset but he understood, he was all his dad had left. "I understand dad, I forgive you. I get it, but it is still my history, I would like you to tell me anyways."

John nodded. "Sure. I will."

Stiles turned to his grandmother. "So I'm seventeen now. Is it official I'm not magical?"

"No." said Violet. "We don't really know exactly who in our family gets the gift. For instance out of my two children, only your father turned out to be a wizard. Your late aunt Zoe Stilinski died in childbirth, she was a squib."

"Squib?" asked Stiles.

"It's wizard term for, a non magical magical person who is born to magical parents." John explained. "Not to be confused with a muggle."

"Muggle?" asked Stiles

"It's what we call non magical people or average humans." said John.

"Why was Aunt Zoe boen a squib?" asked Stiles

"Magic is unpredictable even in ones own family." said Violet. "It choses it's host and servant."

"So, I don't have powers…" said Stiles, nodding accepting he was a boring 'muggle'.

"I don't know dear." said Violet. "Like I said, magic is unpredictable. We don't know when gets the gift or when."

"When?" asked Stiles.

"Yes." said Violet. "Stiles, magic choses the exact time to manifest. For your father, he got his powers at eleven. My sister Elizabeth Potter née Archer, she got her powers a thirteen. Then her son, James Potter, got his at two. For your cousins Harry and Caleb, theirs manifested at eleven. Mine manifested when I was eight which was when I went to the Salem Academy of Magic."

"So…" said Stiles. "It might be possible."

"Yes." said Violet. "Quite so."

"What about Harry and Caleb?" asked John. "What happened to them? Where are they?"

They sat down on the marble sofa inside the mausoleum as Violet took out her wand. Stiles was shocked. "Wooow… Is that a wand?"

"Oh yes." said Violet. "It's cherry wood, twelve inches, with a unicorn hair core."

"Unicorns?" asked Stiles. "Those are real?"

"Quite real dear." smiled Violet. She swished and flicked her wand at the diamond pane window and chanted "ALOJAMORA". The window magically opened for some air.

"Oh wow!" said Stiles. _'This is real!'_ he thought.

"What about Harry and Caleb mom?" asked John.

"Well… Harry defeated Voldemort." said Violet.

"What?!" cried John. "But he's just a kid!"

"I know." said Violet. "But he didn't have a choice, it was his life or Voldemorts."

"Who was Voldemort?" asked Stiles.

"The most dangerous dark wizard of our time." said Violet. "Think of him as a dark demonic supernatural psychopathic killer equivalent of Hitler." Stiles shuddered at the idea.

"After the war. Harry took over his finances, took the noble title of Lord Potter and has decided to travel before settling down and getting a job. Caleb being three years older, already accepted the title of Lord Cromwell and is working in the Department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry as a Good Will Ambassador not to mention he has several business investments here and there. At the moment he is with Harry, who went to visit some friends in France." said Violet. "But they's coming here."

"Harry and Charlie are coming here?!" smiled Stiles.

Violet smiled. "Yes dear."

"Before Rick's death, they promised to get closer as a family. You John are their Uncle, Stiles you are their second cousin and I am their Great Aunt." said Violet. She looked at her son. "We are the only blood family they have left in the world."

"Of course we will." said John. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ditto for me." said Stiles. _'Why is Caleb's last name Cromwell and not Potter? I'll have to ask him that later.' _He thought.

"When are they coming?" asked John.

"They should be here by Monday." said Violet. She took John and Stiles hands. "I hope you don't mind, but they invited two of their best friends to come with them."

"I don't see that as a problem." said John. "We'll have to clean up the basement. Though it might be a bit cramped for two people."

"Oh don't worry." said Violet. "With a swish of their wands they'll make it more than comfortable, believe me."

"Alright then!" said Stiles.

"Please take care of them." said Violet. "They are your nephews and all we have left of James and Lily…Take care of each other, I sense dark times are approaching for all of you."

John tightened his grip. "I promise."

"Me too." said Stiles.

Stiles gave Violet a hug. "Now young man, shouldn't you be in school?"

Stiles jumped. "Oh my God!" He started getting his keys. Then looked at his dad and his grandmother.

"I'll stay with your grandmother." said John. "Go before you get detention." Stiles kissed his grandmother and hugged his dad before opening the doors and running towards his car.

***Hi guys. How are you. I hope you like this first chapter. I decided to use this to give explain the Caleb and Harry's arrival in Beacon Hills. How they know the Stilinskis. Plus I know Stiles will have magical powers in the future, so it was best for him to get to know his roots and what he could become now before the chaos started. I like Violet, a new OC character of mine, I think she's sweet. It's the first time I've created a grandmother character before. I like her, the wise old owl. lol. Anyways… More to come. PLEASE, leave your reviews. I want to hear your thoughts and opinions. They are important to me.***


	3. The New Student

BEACON HILLS – Monday. The Beacon Hills gang walked through the doors of the high school led by Lydia. "Well well… Look who's no longer the crazy one." said Lydia.

"We're not crazy." said Kyra. Though she was being haunted by her dead aunt who wanted to be resurrected only to steal her Kitsune powers.

"Hallucinating dead aunts…" said Lydia, then pointing to Styles. "sleep paralysis and fear of losing control of your werewolf powers, Jackson getting flashbacks of his Kanima days…" added Lydia. "Yeah…You guys are fine."

"We did die and come back to life." added Scott. "It's gotta have some side effects right."

"Lets just keep an eye out for each other till we see Deaton." said Stiles. "Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" asked Lydia sarcastically as the bell rang.

Kyra went off to art class with Lydia, Stiles went to his locker as Scott went into history ahead of him.

Jackson, who had recently returned from London ran into school, he came out as gay only to be dumped by Lydia. Despite Lydia most of the group still accepted him back, he wasn't the nicest of people, to his surprise out of all his friends Stiles was the one who had his back. To everyone else, they seemed to be just friends, but their friendship was deeper, it was a brother friendship they share things like a love of music, art and the tragic loss of a mother. Though his father remarried to a wonderful woman, Madison Whittemore, he never got over his mothers death and has felt alone and broken ever since. Probably why he struggled and fought so much to be perfect: to get his fathers attention. Being a submissive alpha, he longs to find a dominant mate to protect him, support him and love him. Running down the hall he opened his locker to get his books, he noticed Stiles unease. "Are you ok Stiles?"

Stiles looked up at him. "I think so…Why?"

Jackson looked up and down the hall, there was no one there. "I worry about you, you look a little off."

"I know." said Stiles. "Thanks for the concern Jacks."

Jackson hated the nickname but now knowing that only Stiles calls him Jacks, that it was something just between them, he loved it. "If you don't want to worry Scott and the rest of the pack, just come to me if you feel you need to talk…" said Jackson.

"Thanks Jackson." He gave Jackson a hug. Jackson inhaled Stiels scent, he's had a crush Stiles for a while now and had decided to tell him this week. "I gotta go." Jackson patted him on the back and ran up the stairs to math.

* * *

><p>History Class<p>

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Yukimura." said Mr. Yukimura. "I will be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here around three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you know my daughter, Kyra, or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school, or brought home a friend for that matter." A girl in the back, banged her head on the desk. "That's her…"

The girl tried to breath in and cover up her humiliation.

The doors opened and in walked a tall young man. Almost all the girls and some boys gasped. He wore jeans, a red V neck shirt under a brown cardigan. Scott's eyes almost bugged out of his sockets, he was sure he looked like a drooling girl. _"God this boy is hot!' _ he thought. _'Damn!'_ The boy in front of him was worth drooling over, his wolf was drawn to him. Stiles recognized those eyes and that mess of hair anywhere, it was his cousin Harry.

Harry now nineteen was very handsome, he had vanilla cream skin, high cheekbones, cute nose, a curious lightning bolt scar on his forehead, perfect thin lips, beautiful emerald "Avada Kedavra" green eyes that looked like living green fire behind a pair of round glasses. His eyes reflected a maturity beyond his years. His raven hair was messy and slightly longer like in his fourth year during the Goblet of Fire. He carried a backpack on his shoulder.

"May I help you?" asked Mr. Yukimura.

"Good morning." said Harry. Everyone noticed his slight British accent. Scott bit his lip, this kid was delicious. Harry gave the teacher the slip. "I'm new."

"Oh…" said Yukimura. "Welcome, Mr. Harry Potter. We're just getting started, please take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski."

"Thank you." said Harry. Everyones eyes followed him to his seat, mostly Scott. Stiles was also gawking mostly out of surprise, how he had changed, he wasn't the thin shy boy he knew from childhood. As Harry took out his notebook he gave Stiles a wink.

* * *

><p>Later, while Harry went off to another class, Scott met Stiles at the lockers. "Maybe we need a little time to get back to normal." said Scott. "I could use some normal." He sighed. He was thinking of the new boy, his flaming green eyes that called to him.<p>

"Yeah right." said Stiles. "Don't forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance of things never getting back to normal." Stiles dyslexia kicked in and he started to panic. He turned to Scott who he noticed was looking at Harry on the other side of the hall who was talking to some of the students. Then, looking back to Scott his eyes were red. "Dude your eyes."

"What about them?" asked Scott.

"They're starting to glow red." said Stiles. "Stop it Scott… Control it."

"I…I can't." said Scott. Stiles took him, covering his face and took him into an empty classroom. Scott started panting, taking off his jacket, he was feeling hot as he growled "Get back, get away from me." He growled.

"Scott it's ok…" said Stiles, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know what's gonna happen." growled Scott. "Get back!" He kneeled down with pain as his claw started sliding out, he closed his hands into fists, the claws sank into his palms dripping blood. The pain helped center Scott and he slowly returned to normal. He fell onto the floor covered in sweat. Stiles walked over. "Pain makes you human…" he said.

"Scott this isn't just in our heads." said Stiles. "This is real, it's starting to get bad for me too, I'm not just having nightmares, I'm having dreams where I literally have to scream myself awake, sometimes I'm not even sure I'm actually waking up."

"Wha…What do you mean?" asked Scott, finally catching his breath. "Anything else?"

Stiles breathed in. "Lately I'm having trouble reading, like I can't see the words, I can't put the letters in order and I have a really bad feeling something is gonna happen, like something is coming for us."

"Like…even now?" asked Scott.

"Yes." said Stiles.

* * *

><p>Economics Class<p>

Stiles looked up from his textbook, the class was frozen in their seats. Finstock started doing sign language, Stiles started talking to him, but he ignored him and continued repeating the signs.

Stiles got up and soon the entire class started doing the sign language, it was quiet as if the world went mute. Soon he heard a loud noise and jumped up awake. Looking up it was Coach Finstock whistling his whiste. "Stilinski!"

"Aja…?" asked Stiles looking around.  
>"I asked you a question." said Finstock. "It was along the lines of 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" he smiled sarcastically.<p>

"Oh…" said Stiles. "Well, I am now."

Finstock sighed. "Stilinski, stop reminding me of why I drink…Every night…"

Stiles turned to Jackson, on his left, who was looking at him with concern. "I'm ok, I just fell asleep for a second."

"You weren't asleep Stiles." said Jackson.

Harry was sitting to Stiles right, his supernatural intuition sensed something was wrong. He noticed Scott motioning with his eyes for Stiles to look at his notebook. He and Stiles looked down, the page was covered with the words "WAKE UP" … Literally everywhere…

* * *

><p>After class Harry stopped Stiles in the hall. "Stiles what is going on?"<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles.

Scott walked over. "Stiles, who is this?" asked Scott. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Stiles. "This is my cousin Harry Potter."

"Really?!" asked Scott.

Harry looked at Scott and smiled. "I remember you, sort of, I only came here once or twice before but…you're Stiles best friend since forever right?"

"Yeah." said Scott, shaking his hand. "It's very nice to see you again." He was grinning like an idiot, which Harry found cute, and for a moment he totally forgot Stiles was there.

"Thank you" said Harry. He turned back to Stiles. "Now… Can you both tell me what's happening here?"

"What do you…?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, Scott… There's something about Harry you should know…" said Stiles.

"What?" asked Scott_. 'I wanna know everything!'_

Stiles saw the hall was very crowded. "We'll tell you tonight… Come over to my house." He turned to Harry. "You're still staying there right?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that with you and Uncle John."

"What?" asked Stiles.

"Caleb and I invited our best friends to stay with us." said Harry. "They wanted to meet you guys."

"That's cool." said Stiles. "Grandma Violet already told us?"

"Oh ok." said Harry. "I just wanted to ask, I didn't want overstep my bounds and…"

"Harry." said Stiles. "We're family, my house is your house. You can invite whomever you want. Plus we're family, it's our job to overstep bounds." Harry had to laugh. Scott's wolf melted when he heard Harry laughing. _'He's so cute. I wanna get to know Harry more."_

"So where are they?" asked Stiles.

"Caleb is gonna be here in probably for the weekend, he's on…assignment." said Harry. Stiles noticed that Scott noticed Harry was hiding some information. "Draco and Hermione will also be here in a day or two."

* * *

><p>Lunch – Harry was to the library getting some books while and the gang gathered outside for lunch. Jackson was at the library finishing a book report and stared at Harry as he checked out some books. <em>'Who is this guy? Why is he hanging around my Stiles?' <em>

* * *

><p>"Ok…So what happens when a person had a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" asked Scott.<br>"And does not know what is real and what is not…" added Stiles.

"And is haunted by visions of dead relatives who want to be resurrected to steal her Kitsune powers…" added Allison.

Harry walked over, Scott heart almost jump out of his skin. "Hi Stiles."

Stiles smiled. Thankful Harry was there. "Hi." Scott tried not to look like a love struck idiot.

"May I join you?" asked Harry.

Lydia looked up at him. "And…what do they call you?"

"Harry." said Scott. His voice was soft and warm. "He's in our history class." Harry smiled at him. He looked over at Isaac who was also gawking at Harry and he didn't like that.

Isaac was eyeing Harry with pure lust. _'Yuuuuum!'_ he thought. _'Hooooot sooo hoot! He smells like my mate! Could he be?'_ He growled with lust, then he heard Scott's growl looking over Scotts eyes were pink about to turn red. _'Shit!'_ and tried to act normal, but he was not going to give up, he wanted to try to get Harry to notice him.

"And my cousin." added Stiles.

"Really?!" asked Lydia. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lydia, this is Isaac and Scott."

Harry noticed Scott and Isaac were looking at him like a piece of meat or the last dessert on the menu. "Nice to meet you."

Kyra also walked over. "I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about, and I think I might actually know what you are talking about." Everyone looked at each other and then back at him. "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called _bardo_. It literally means, in between state." She explained. "The state between…"

"Life and death…" said Harry. "Are you a witch?"

"No." said Kyra. "But my grandmother was."

"Can you help Harry?" asked Stiles. "You're into all that…supernatural mythology stuff." Scott noticed it again, they were speaking in code. Something was up. "We know we're sort of screwed, we just want to know how possibly screwed and how to get out of it if we can…"

"Sorry." said Harry. "I'm a little rusty on Beacon Hills supernatural activity." He turned to Kyra. "So, are we talking bardo, is this in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" He gestured for her to sit next to her.

Kyra sat down next to Hermione. "Either I guess. But everything you're saying happens in bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear and you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

Isaac's ears perked up. "Wrathful deities? What are those?"

"Like demons." said Kyra.

"Demons…" said Stiles. "Why not?"

"Wouldn't be the first ones I've faced." Harry mumbled to Stiles. Scott and Isaac heard him loud and clear.

"What?" asked Stiles mumbled back.

"Later." said Harry. He turned back to Kyra "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

"Death." said Kyra. "You die."

Harry inhaled and turned to Scott. "I think we better go see this Dr. Deaton tomorrow. I want to hear exactly what you guys did."

* * *

><p>After school Stiles, Harry and Scott walked down the steps towards the parking lot. "So Scott, I mentioned there was something about Harry you needed to know…" said Stiles.<p>

"Yeah?" asked Scott.

"Can you come over for dinner tonight?" asked Stiles.

"Sure." Said Scott. "I'll see you tonight then." He gave them a quick hug, inhaling Harrys scent which was amazing and walking off to his car leaving Stiles and Harry alone. Jackson walked out of the building and saw Stiles with a hot new kid by his jeep.

Harry turned to Stiles. "Well now that we're alone…" he smiled. Jackson noticed his beautiful British accent. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Yeah!" Stiles laughed. Hugging Harry tightly. "It's so good to see you!" he said kissing the wizards cheek. "I missed you!"

Harry kissed him back. "I missed you too Stiles."

Jackson was angry. _'Of course Stiles has someone.'_ He thought as he stormed to his car. _'It was too good to be true.' _ He got into his car and raced off. He had tears in his eyes thinking he was never going to find someone just for him, his parents worked 24/7, they were always out of town on business trips and he never felt more alone. _'Why? Why can't it be Stiles?'_

***Hi guys. This was fun. Remember, the italics are the inner thoughts of the characters. I thought it would be fun to stir up some friction between the characters. When a wizard arrives, magic feels it and ripples do happen. These are also teenagers who usually misinterpret things. It adds some fun tension to the story. lol **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS.** I want to hear from you. If you have questions please feel free to ask. I answer everyone.***


	4. A Love Confession I

Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming please.

**PM 1 –** Yes I'm bringing my OC, Caleb, into the story. Of course, how could I not. I'm not gonna leave Harry alone without his brother in this new adventure. He'll be coming soon.

**PM 2 –** There's a reason why Isaac is also attracted to Harry. But not for the reason Scott thinks. You'll see.

**Seth Clearwater –** Hiiiii! I'm so happy you're here, embarking on this new adventure Harry is going into. Thank you for your support on all my works. I appreaciate it. I'm glad you like it.

**JS59 –** Thanks for the props. I appreciate the offer, just out of curiousity send me a PM message with the characters you're offering just to see who they are and if I can use them. In answer to your PM question, I'll have to rewatch the show. I wasn't that tuned into that character that much. But I'll think about it. We'll see.

***Thank you guys for your reviews. You're great. Please keep them coming, I like to read your enthusiasm and I like answering your questions. Keep them coming. That goes to all of you who haven't written in. Feel free to do so. Enjoy. ****

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Harry and Stiles walked into the Stilinski House. "Dad" called Stiles. "We're home!"<p>

John came in from the kitchen. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Hi Uncle John." He walked over and gave the sheriff a big hug.

John kissed his nephews forehead. "Look at you kid." smiled John. "You're all grown up! I bet you've got the boys all crazy."

Harry laughed. "No one just yet."

"Well I'm sure he'll come along soon." said John. "How did you like school?"

"It's different." said Harry. "Nothing like Hogwarts that's for sure."

"Oh I know." said John.

"Hogwarts?" asked Stiles.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Harry. "It's where I studied magic and muggle studies."

"You went there too dad?" asked Stiles. "Wh…How?"

"After I got my magic, at eleven, given your grandmothers excellence in school I got a honorary scholarship to study abroad. I was given the choice of either Durmstrang or Hogwarts. I picked Hogwart because it was closer to home."

"Where is Durmstrang?" asked Stiles.

"Well there's one Sweden and Norway." said John. He turned to Harry. "If I'm not wrong."

"No. You're right." said Harry.

"Did you bring your stuff Harry?" asked John.

"Yes." said Harry. He pointed to the trunk next to the front door.

John walked over. "You'll be staying in the basement. After we cleared it out it was much roomier than the guest room upstairs." He went to pick it up and couldn't. "Urrgh… What do you have in here?"

Harry laughed. He took out his wand, flicked it and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA."

Stiles saw the heavy trunk float up into the air as if it was light as a feather. "Woow!"

Harry flicked his wand again and it floated towards the basement. "Dad I invited Scott over for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." said John. "I think it would be important to let the pack know about Harry."

"Pack?" asked Harry. "As in…wolves?"

"Stiles will explain." said John. "That's his department." Harry nodded. He turned to his son. "Invite whoever you like. Order pizza. There's beer sodas and drinks in the bar fridge. I have to go to work."

"Ok dad." said Stiles.

John picked up his car keys. "Where's Caleb?"

"He was called in to the Ministry and he's on assignment." Said Harry. "He said whe would be here as soon as he can."

"Alright." He walked over to Harry. "It's great to see you. This is your house now." Harry hugged him. As he walked to the door he called out. "You kids behave."

"We won't." joked Stiles. John laughed as he shut the door.

Once alone Stiles turned to Harry. "Ok." Said Stiles. "I'm gonna call some people to come over. Since Scott is coming and dad said to tell the pack it's better if we get them all here."

"Scott?" asked Harry. "He's a werewolf?"

"Yeah." said Stiles.

"Ok." Said Harry. "Well I'm going to go unpack while you do that."

"Cool." said Stiles. "Whenever you're ready come up to my room."

* * *

><p>The Whittemore House was empty. Jackson was crying in his bed when his phone rang. He looked at the screen: <strong>STILES<strong>. _'Must be calling me to tell me about his new boyfriend…Urgh. I hate my life.'_ he thought. He took a deep breath. "Hello."

"Hi Jackson." said Stiles.

'He didn't call me Jacks…" thought Jackson. "Hi Stiles." He sniffled. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" asked Stiles.

Jackson tried to get a grip. Stiles wasn't a wolf but he wasn't stupid. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Stiles. "I mean I didn't see you after school. You ran to your car and raced off."

"I didn't want to bother you." Said Jackson. "You seemed busy with your…friend."

"My ne…You mean Harry?" said Stiles.

"Yes." growled Jackson. "Harry!"

"Jackson…what's wrong?" asked Stiles. "Why are you so angry?"

"Who said I'm angry?" growled Jackson.

"Are you jealous?" asked Stiles.

"N…" started Jackson. He was about to deny it but he couldn't lie to Stiles, not after how close they've gotten since he was turned. They promised to always be honest. "Yes. Ok!" said Jackson. "Yes. I'm jealous of your new boyfriend. I'm jealous because clearly he has something that I don't. I'm jealous because he has what I've always wanted…you. I like you Stiles, I have for a while and I'm jealous and angry that I never had the courage to tell you before you fell for another guy. I'm angry because I missed my chance…Yes! I'm jealous."

"Wh…" started Stiles. _'Jackson likes me? Jackson Whittemore, sex on legs, the Beacon Hills High School Sex Prince, likes me?!'_ he thought. His heart skipping with happiness. "Jackson, you've got it all wrong."

Jackson's was in shock. Had he confessed his feelings over a misunderstanding and made a fool of himself? "What are you talking about? I...I saw you two in the parking lot. You were hugging and kissing."

Stiles laughed. "You've got it all wrong."

"What?" asked Jackson.

"Harry is not my boyfriend." said Stiles.

Jacksons body went cold. He _did_ make a fool of himself. "What?"

"Harry is my cousin Jacks." said Stiles.

There it was again, Jacks, their secret word. Jackson felt relief but humiliation. "Your…Your cousin…" said Jackson. "Shit…Stiles I'm…"

"Jackson. I want you to meet him." said Stiles. "There are some things about him that you should know, that the pack should know. I texted Scott to be here at eight. Can you come at seven. I'd like to talk to you first and be the first one to meet him."

Jackson gulped. "Why?"

"Please. Can you come?" asked Stiles. Jackson looked at the clock on his nightstand, the red numbers read: 6:45PM. "Jacks…?"

"I'll be there in half an hour." said Jackson.

* * *

><p>Stilinski House – 7:15PM. DING DONG…Stiles opened the door. There stood Jackson Whittemore in a short sleeve, button down white shirt and dark blue jeans and fine leather shoes. His hair was perfect just like his face. "Hi Jacks."<p>

"H…Hi Stiles." said Jackson.

Stiles knew he was nervous. "Come on." He led him to the porch swing. They sat down. "I wanted to talk to you before everyone got here."

"I'm sorry Stiles." Said Jackson. "I'm sorry I got pissed off at the parking lot. I'm sorry I yelled at you over the phone. I'm sorry for misreading the signals."

Stiles smiled. "You mean when you thought I was dating my cousin?"

"Yeah." said Jackson.

Stiles saw his face turn red. He knew Jackson was petrified. "Hey…" He took his hand. "It's ok."

"I was scared." Said Jackson. Stiles saw tears running down his face. "I was scared of losing you. My parents are always busy, never home, they're always on some business trip. I live alone in that big house. I don't have many friends and not many people get me. Only Danny and…you." He looked up. "You are the light in my darkness Stiles. The companion in my loneliness…Ever since we became friends I've never felt less alone. I started to have feeling for you…" Stiles let Jackson talk. "and I…I fell in love with you." Stiles gasped. "I love you Stiles." He started crying. "I've never wanted or loved anyone more than you and the thought that I lost you…it terrified me." Stiles slid over and wrapped his arms around Jackson. Jackson clung to him tight, scared his friend would leave him alone again. "I love you Stiles. I love you Stiles so much."

"Shhh…." Said Stiles He rubbed circles on Jacksons's back. "It's ok. Everythings gonna be ok." After a few minutes Jackson had cooled down. They both sat there on the swing in silence. Silence was welcoming too at times to level the waters. "So… So Jacks…You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Jackson sat up his eyes wide, Stiles smiled for they had a twinkle he had never seen. Jacksons eyes twinkled with happiness. "Really? Like for real?"

Stiles took Jacksons hand, entwining their fingers. "Yes. For real. I like you Jacks, very much, much more than friends, I have for along time…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Jackson.

"I guess I was scared too." said Stiles. "But after seeing and feeling your love just now. I knew I love you too. And…to deny you and deny myself this feeling between us? I can't and I won't." He squeezed Jacksons hand. "So… Jackson Whittemore. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jackson smiled. "Yes!" He lunged and hugged Stiles. "Yes yes yes! I love you and my wolf loves you too, he has chosen you as my mate." He took Stiles face in his hands and gave him a loving passionate kiss. "We're stuck together forever and I'm never letting you go!"

After they broke. Stiles checked his watch it was 7:45pm. "Now… Let's go in so you can meet Harry."

***Hi guys I know. This was another short one. But I felt Stiles and Jackson needed this moment alone to themselves. To clear the air, connect on a romantic level and have some privacy without the pack eavesdropping from inside the house. More to come soon. Harry meets the pack next in Chapter 5. Please, everyone, leave your reviews. TTYL***


	5. Dinner at the Stilinskis I

Hi guys. Thank you for your reviews. Keep showing your love and support by sending them in.

**fanfictionnatic –** Thank you for the support. I look forward to writing more.

**PM 1 –** Yes Derek is coming up.

**PM 2 –** Harry will be a big help to Stiles when he gets his powers.

**PM 3 –** I think it will be a tad difficult for the Wizarding World gang to adapt to hiding their magic in public given that where they come from they can do it anwhere without being judged.

**PM 4 –** He might return in a different form. You never know with Voldy. lol

***Thanks guys. Remember if you have comments or questions. Please let me know, I will answer them. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little bit longer than the last one. I can't wait to read your reviews!***

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Jackson and Stiles walked into the kitchen to find Harry rummaging through the fridge. "Stiles!"<p>

"I'm here Harry." said Stiles.

Harry turned. "Oh." He laughed. "Sorry."

"Harry, this is Jackson Whittemore…" Said Stiles. "…my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asked Harry. "I didn't know you swinged that way."

"Well I didn't either not until a couple of months ago." Said Stiles. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No." said Harry. "Of course not. I swing that way too."

"Yo…You do?!" said Stiles.

"Yeah." said Harry. "I just want you to be happy." He turned to Jackson. "Harry Potter." They shook hands. "Welcome to the family."

"Jackson Whittemore." said Jackson. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." said Harry. "Though just so you know, if you hurt him I'll kill you." His voice was deadly serious.

"Is that a treat?" said Jackson, his voice hardening. His wolf didn't like to be threatened.

"Consider it a warning." Said Harry, not at all affected.

"Well since I never plan on hurting him but actually marry him someday, I say we're perfect." said Jackson.

"M…Marriage?" asked Harry. "Stiles?"

"It's not something we've…talked about." Said Stiles.

"How long have you two been official?" asked Harry.

"Twenty five minutes." said Stiles.

Harrys eyes widened. "O…Ok! Well, I'll support you whatever you do." He noticed Jacksons nervous body language so he did what people consider 'the unexpected', he walked over and hugged him. "I mean it Jackson."

Jackson was shocked, but thankful. His wolf didn't pick up an ounce of wickedness or evil from Stiles cousin, just a strong protective vibe for Stiles and his family, which he appreciated. "Thank you."

"So why were you yelling my name?" asked Stiles.

"Oh." said Harry. "I wanted to know what we were having for dinner."

DING DONG, DING DONG

Stiles looked at the clock 8:00pm. "They're here…" He looked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Harry. Stiles walked off to the front door. He turned to Jackson. "I take it, you're a werewolf too?" Jackson nodded. "And…They don't know about you and Stiles?" Jackson shook his head saying no. Harry took Jacksons hand and gave him supportive squeeze. "It'll be fine."

Jackson appreciated the warm touch, his wolf accepted him as a brother. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They walked together into the living room to find Lydia, Kyra, Isaac, Danny, and Scott with Stiles. "Guys. I'd like to formally introduce you to my cousin Harry Potter."<p>

"Hi guys." Said Harry. "Nice to meet you…formally." He looked at Jackson who scoffed happily.

Scott's wolf didn't like that, neither did he like Jackson's scent over the young brit. "Where were you guys?"

"We were talking the kitchen." said Harry.

Jackson nodded. "Just clearing the air."

"About?" asked Scott. Pushing to know more.

"Just a misunderstanding right Harry?" asked Jackson. He put his arm over Harry making the wizard laugh.

"That's right Jacks." Said Harry. Jackson stiffened. "I'm sorry, it seemed like an appropriate nickname for the name Jackson. If you don't like it…"

"No." said Jackson. He liked Harrys formality and the fact that he was Stiles cousin made it more comfortable. "It's fine. Jacks is fine."

"So who wants pizza?" asked Stiles.

"Stiles?" asked Lydia. "Why did you call us here?"

"Can I order the pizza and then talk?" asked Stiles.

Harry laughed. He sat on the couch with Jackson's arm still around his shoulder. "You can't talk to him while he's hungry."

"I'll say!" said Jackson. "You should see him before lunch at school."

Scott was fuming at Jackson and Harrys'comradely. They had just met and they acted like brothers. Stiles put his hands up. "Guilty!" everyone laughed. "What do you guys want?"

"I'd love a pepperoni pizza." said Jackson.

Harry raised his hand. "Extra pepperoni actually!"

Jackson smiled. "I like you kid!"

"Hey…" laughed Harry. "I'm older than you. But thanks for calling me kid."

Stiles turned to the rest. Lysia and Kyra wanted vegetable pizza with mushrooms. Danny, Isaac and Scott wanted a double cheese pizza. Stiles went off to place the order. After five minutes he came back.

Scott turned to Stiles, trying to ignore Jackson's buddy buddy 'bromance' with Harry. "So Stiles. Adding to what Lydia said. Why did you call us here?"

"Well…" started Stiles. "Remember when I told you there was something you should know about Harry…?"

"Yeah." said Scott.

"Well… To break the ice." Said Stiles "I told Harry all about our pack. He knows you are all werewolves."

There was an uproar. "How could you say it?" asked Isaac. "What about the Code of Secrecy? Can he be trusted?"

"I think I can given that I'm supernatural myself." said Harry.

There was silence.

"What are you?" asked Isaac. "Are you a werewolf too?"

"No." said Harry. "I'm a wizard."

Scott's eyes widened. "You mean a…?"

"A house haunting, cauldron stirring, broom riding wizard." Said Harry. "I'm not afraid of werewolves given that one of my two godfathers were werewolves themselves."

"Were?" asked Stiles.

"They died sometime ago." Said Harry.

"I'm sorry." Said Stiles.

Harry turned to Isaac and to the pack. "So given that I'm also supernatural, I swear by the ordinences of the Supernatural Code of Secrecy to which we both belong, that I mean no harm and that I will keep your secret safe."

"How do we know you're magical?" asked Lydia. "Prove it."

Harry looked at Stiles. He put his hands up. "Go ahead."

"Alright…" said Harry. He took out his wand from the wand holder under his arm sleeve. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and chanted. "INCENDIO." The pack watched as two small fireballs flew out of the wand tip igniting a warm fire in the dark fireplace. Harry got up walked over to the mirror over the mantle, took it and threw it to the floor making it crash into pieces.

"Harry?!" laughed Stiles "Easy with the house!"

Harry swished his wand. "REPARO." The mirror repaired itself together and flw up to it's rightful place as if nothing had happened. He turned to Lydia, who was sitting on the recliner and chanted "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" with a flick of his wand Lydia was levitated, screaming, seven feet into the air up to the ceiling. He turned and pointed to the yellow, red and blue flowers on the coffee table. "PYRO CRAKIUM!" With a swish and a flick the flowers lit up broke of their stems flew up into the air and exploded as small yellow, red and blue fireworks. He then turned to Stiles. "Is that enough proof?!"

Stiles looked the shocked faces around the room, looking up a Lydia she was about to snap and grinned. "Is that enough proof Lydia?"

"Yes yes yes!" said Lydia. "Get me down!" Harry waved his wand and the recliner floated down the floor.

"So again, Isaac." said Harry. "Given what I am, I swear I won't tell."

"Wicked!" said Isaac smiled and clapped. Scott looked as if Harry were the most amazing thing the world. "So what's your story mate?"

"Would you like me to tell you or show you?" asked Harry.

Scott jumped in before anyone. "Show us!"

"Can you Harry?" asked Stiles.

"I have something that can." said Harry. He rushed out and down the stairs to the basement to rummage though his trunk. Three minutes later Harry returned with a large shallow basin filled with silvery water that looked like a liquid mirror, it was long and rectangular.

"What is that?" asked Kyra.

"This is a pensieve, Kyra, a magical object used by wizards and witches to actually see and review memories." said Harry.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Danny.

"No." said Harry. "Physically, it won't hurt you. But if you consider seeing memories of people dying, bloody deaths, evil demonic spirits sucking happiness from people and nature and evil phycho killers plotting multiple murders on muggles painful then…You can say it hurts on an emotional level to watch." Everyone seemed nervous. "But it's the fastest way of answering all your questions…"

"We'll do it." said Scott.

Harry took a small vial from his pockets, with floating glowing strands of cloudy smoke that looked like glowing hair.

"What is that?' asked Jackson.

"My memories." said Harry. "All my life up to now."

"Ready?" asked Kyra. "It's all in there?"

"Yes." said Harry. Scott was the most excited. He was finally going to learn the truth about Harry and his family. "Are you going Stiles?"

"Duh." Said Stiles.

"How do we do this?" asked Lydia.

"All you have to do is dip your heads into the pensieve. I've enlarged it to fit all of you" said Harry. They all nodded understanding. "One thing…once inside no one would be able to see you, feel you or hear you. What you're seeing has already happened and there's no changing it. You're only there as observers." They all nodded, the wizard emptied the vial into the pensieve, which turned from gold into a black smoke like liquid. "I'll be here when you get back."

Everyone dipped their heads inside and vanished into the pensieve.

* * *

><p>MEXICO – Derek was chained up to a iron fence being tortured by high voltage currents of electricity. Their muscles twitched and jumped with the voltage, pain was definitely everywhere. "Who are you?" growled Derek.<p>

A wolf named Enis, a huge bodybuilder wolf spoke up. "We're the Alpha Pack!" His turned the nob on the machine and sent another high voltage current into the wolves, the iron fence behind Derek enhancing the voltage that zapped through his body.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – The Pack started at the very beginning. They saw everything from Harrys birth… the separation of him and his older brother…the deaths of his parent….to his abusive ten years at the Dursleys…Hagrid and his letter from Hogwarts….The Hogwarts Express…meeting Ron and Hermione… the arrival at Hogwarts…refusing Dracos friendship…the first time he rode a broom…his first Quidditch match…the Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort…<p>

Second year… Dobbey…the petrified students…the second Quidditch game with Draco…the basilisk fight…

Third year…the Dementors…saving Draco from buckbeak…the third Quidditch game, the loss of his broom…Sirius Black…saving Buckbeak and Sirius…getting the Firebolt…Harry meets Caleb and they find out they are brothers…

Fourth year…the Triwizard Tournament…his name coming out of the goblet… the Hungarian Horntail…Viktor and him becoming a couple…the Yule Ball, dancing with Viktor…the mermaids in the Black Lake… the maze… the cemetery…Viktor murdered by Voldemort…blood ritual…Voldemorts return…The fight in the graveyard…Caleb consoles Harry at Viktor funeral…

Fifth year…Umbridge…school being terrorized by the Ministry….Bellatrix escape from Azkaban…the department of mysteries… Bellatrix murdered Sirius…Harry faces Voldemort…Dumbledore fight with Voldemort…Harry and Dumbledore vindicated…Umbridge under investigation.

Sixth year…Voldemort forcing Draco to kill Dumbledore and getting the dark mark…Bellatrix performs the unbreakable vow on Narcissa and Snape… Snape Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher…Slughorn new potions professor….The Half Blood Prince diary…fight with Draco in the bathrooms that almost killed Draco… Deatheaters invade Hogwarts…Snape kills Dumbledore…Caleb comforts Harry at Dumbledores funeral…Draco and Harry call a truce and become friends.

Seventh Year…Harry escapes with multiple decoys through London…Moody is killed by Voldemort…Hedwig is killed by a killing curse…Deatheaters take control of the Ministry and try to get rid of muggle born witches and wizards with the help of Umbridge… Bill and Feurs wedding…Harry, Ron and Hermione hunt the horcruxes…Captured at Malfoy Manor…Bellatrix tortured Hermione…Bellatrix killed Dobbey…Hermione using the Polyjuice potion to get into the Lestrange vault to get the Hufflepuff Cup…. Escape from Gringgott on the dragon… Arrival at Hogwarts and evict Snape as Headmaster…McGonagall prepares the castle for war…Harry find out the truth about Snape and his mom and the sacrifices the man had to do… Harry is a Horcrux goes into the forest to die… Voldemort "kills" him killing his own Horcrux…Harry uses the resurrection stone to return to life… The Battle of Hogwarts…Lupin, Teddy, Fred, Ron, Lavander's deaths…Nagini's death…Voldemorts death…

Post Hogwarts…

Deatheaters imprisoned…Bellatrix escapes, starts recruiting followers…Harry inspected by Pomfrey his magical medical records he is to become a magical creature himself. By order of the Ministry Harry takes an "indefinite extended vacation" to Beacon Hills…Hermione and Draco fall in love while she helps him on the Watcher Rehabilitation Program…Their secret wedding…Demonic werewolves attack the wedding kill all their parents and many guests….Harry, Draco and Hermione travel to Paris to visit Fleur and Bill. Upon their return Ministry sends Harry away, Draco and Hermione promise to follow soon….Harry arrives in Beacon Hills… Harry enroll in Beacon High… First day of school…. Meeting the Scott … Their arrival, that night, at the Stilinski house…

* * *

><p>WIZARDING WORLD – Britain – Night in a large pent house apartment in London. Caleb, Harry's older brother by three years, was writing at his desk by the window office. The desk was crowded with files on all the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills, including Derek, the Alpha of Beacon Hills. His black cat, Midnight, was lying next to him on the desk, when his large raven flew into the open window. "Diaval…" He greeted holding out his hand, the raven landed on his arm, he took the note and patted ravens head. As the bird flew up to tit's warm nest to eat he opened the note and read it:<p>

**Derek Hale is in Mexico. **

**Kidnapped. Needs help.**

**D.**

"Thank you Draco." he muttered to himself. After writing a another quick note, he turned to the raven. "Diaval…" The raven got up, clearly upset and flew to his arm. "Forgive me boy, but this urgent." The raven nodded, understanding, as Caleb tied the note to his leg. With a quick nod the bird flew out the window. He then turned to his cat. "Midnight. It's time to pack." The female cat meowed and followed her master out the door.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Stilinski House – When the pack popped back into the livingroom from the pensieve, they see Harry sitting calmly on the opposite couch sipping tea. "So… That's what happened." said Harry.<p>

Scott couldn't stand it anymore, he snapped, rushing over and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "No one will ever hurt you again." He whispered.

"How are you three still sane?" asked Danny. "I would be…"

"It's not easy." said Harry. He put his arm around Scott, welcoming the affection. Though he had no idea just deep Scott affection for him ran yet. "I just push on as we always do." said Harry.

Stiles was in tears. "Harry!" he went over and hugged Harry. "I'm so sorry!"

Scott moved over to give Stiles room to hug his cousin, though every fiber of his body wanted to be there with Harry and not let him go. "I'll go get some soda for everyone."

"Thanks Scott." said Stiles.

Jackson came over and hugged Harry along with with Stiles, one was on each side of Harry. "We'll protect you Harry."

"Thank you." said Harry.

DING DONG DING DONG! Everyone jumped. Stiles looked at the clock. "It's the pizza." He got up to get the door.

"I'll help you." Said Jackson.

As Jackson and Stiles went to get the pizza, Harry helped the others set the table for dinner.

***Whooooph! This was a nice chapter! I think it was important for them to SEE Harrys past instead of hearing about it. It's sort of cements their proof that Harry can be trusted not just as Stiles cousin but as a wizard and human being who just wants to be loved. I like the bond that Jackson made with Harry, I feel Jackson has lived a rather lonely life and he need love, which clearly he lacks at home, and friends. I'm liking seeing jealous Scott…. Lol **PLEASE** show your support and leave your reviews guys, you're amazing. TTYL.***


	6. Dinner at the Stilinskis II & a Rescue

Hi guys great reviews. Keep them coming. That goes to all of you who haven't reviewed yet.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you for joining us here in Beacon Hills. Lol I'm glad you like the story. I'll be updating soon.

**moraganaxmerlin –** Thank you Morgana. I'm liking it too.

**PM 1 –** Yes I promise we will see more of Derek in this chapter.

***Thank you for your reviews. They were great. **Keep reviewing you guys.*****

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – They tell Harry all about the Kanima and Gerard. Harry was shocked. I…I can't believe it… I had no idea how extreme muggles can be.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to come into all this." said Stiles. "After everything you've been through."

"It's fine." Said Hary. "After all that, I can basically handle anything."

"Are you unpacked?" asked Stiles.

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He turned to the pack. "Would you all like to see some of my stuff?"After a big yeah from everyone he swished his wand and his trunk came floating up from the basement, gently landing next to him in the living room. He opened the trunk and took out some books. "Here are some books fo magical creatures. There's a volume there on werewolves and magical reptiles…There might be information on Kanimas in there."

Stiles focused an another item. "Harry is that?"

"Yes." said Harry. he took out his Firebolt and put it on the floor. "It's my broom…A Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world."

Stiles started thinking. 'Maybe I can try it.' he thought. He put his hand over the broom and said. "Up." The broom rose up into the air and into his hand.

Everyone turned to him. Harry got up. "Stiles…" Stiles eyes widened.

"But…How?" asked Stiles.

"Your magic has started to awaken." said Harry. "You have magic in you indeed. Something that runs in the family." Stile smiled. "You're a wizard Stiles, and to do that on your first try…that means you're quite powerful indeed."

"Can I fly now?" asked Stiles.

Harry laughed. "Not yet Stiles. Baby steps. But I'll teach you."

Danny took out a expensive looking cloak. "Harry is this?"

"Yes." said Harry. "That's my fathers invisibility cloak." He smiled. "Try it, put it on."

Danny did. "Awesome!"

"That is so cool!" said Isaac.

Jackson was looking through Harrys photo album. "Are these your parents Harry?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "That's the only photo I have with them."

Just then an eagle flew through the window making everyone jump. "What the?" asked Scott.  
>Harry got a bag of treats from his trunk, removed the letter, and gave a treat to the eagle. Then a flacon swooped in through the window. Harry took the note and gave the falcon treats as well. He looked at the birds. "Go down to the basement and rest. There's a nice spot for you down there." They birds nodded their head and flew down to the basement.<p>

"You can talk to animals?" asked Kyra.

"No with all of them." said Harry. "Just with birds and snakes." He opened the letters. "My friend Draco says Caleb is on his way to Mexico."

"Mexico?" asked Stiles. "Why?"

"Part of his assignment." said Harry. "That he'll be delayed a week or so before arriving." He then noticed Isaacs eyes were glowing gold. "Isaac? What's wrong?"

"Harry, who does the falcon belong to?" asked Isaac.

"It belongs to my friend Cedric Diggory." Said Harry. "Why?"

"The bird has my mates scent all over it." said Isaac.

"Are you sure?" asked Scott.

"Yes. I smelled it on Harry when we met him at school." said Isaac. "That's why I thought he was my mate. But now…"

"It must be because I hang out a lot with Cedric." said Harry. "His scent must have lingered."

Scot sighed with relief that it was a misunderstanding and Isaac wasn't after Harry. "So you're sure?"

"I have no doubt." said Isaac. He sat down next to Harry. "Tell me about him Harry."

"He's a great guy, smart, clever, kind and generous with others." said Harry. "He was Quidditch Captain and Prefect of Hufflepuff house. He's also from a very important wizard family. The Diggorys have worked for years working for the legal rights of magical creatures. They managed to pass a law that gives legal rights to werewolves."

"Really?" asked Isaac. "What does he do for a living?"

"He's been working at Hogwarts temporarily." said Harry. "As a teacher. He's waiting to get a job at St. Mungos Hospital as a mediwizard."

"He wants to be a doctor?" asked Isaac.

"Yes."

"What does his letter say?" asked Isaac.

"That he's coming in a few days." said Harry. "For vacation. He's flying in with Draco and Hermione." He saw Isaac excited. "Would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Yes!" said Isaac. Harry gave him the pictures. He stared down and he was not disappointed at all. "He's gorgeous."

* * *

><p>MEXICO – Days of high voltage current had Derek on the verge of madness. He barely felt his arms and legs. Enis had left, another wolf, Cole, took over the torture. Before he turned it on a voice stopped him. "Alto." Derek turned to see a female wolf, he didn't know her name but he'd seen her once when he arrived. "No tienen que ser tan duros con el."<p>

"No hablo español." said Derek.

"Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale." said the woman. "You know exactly what I'm saying, and you know who we want." She moved closer, Derek noticed a tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, a black skull with a snake coming out of it. "Where is Peter Hale?"

"I don't know." said Derek. "He ran when you people kidnapped me."

"I know you won't talk, lobito." said the woman. "What could we do to persuade you?" She put an operating knife on Derek's forehead, sliding it tightly down his face making Derek growl and his claws come out. "Where is Peter Hale?!" she asked with a louder voice bordering on yelling. Then she violently sliced off the ring and pinky finger off his hand.

"Aaaaaasrrgggghhh!" yelled Derek, pain was little compared to the anger he felt.

The woman took his fingers off the floor. "Think about it." She was not threatened. "I'm only going to ask you eight more times." She put the finger on the table and left the room as two werewolves came in.  
>Derek saw they each carried a stick in their hand. His wolf sensed something powerful, radiating from them.<p>

Through the headboards they saw movement, Derek feared it was someone coming to enact a new torture method on him. Suddenly he heard yelling, sounds like energy blasts as bright colors flashed down through the floorboards followed by yelling. He saw the two wolves grip their sticks tight as they looked form the floorboards above their heads to the door. Then they heard the thud of bodies falling to the floor.

The door blasted open, Derek saw a flash of yellow light hit one wolf on the chest making him fall down paralyzed. The other wolf looked down at his parter, before turning. "No!" he yelled. Another flash of light, this one blue blasted in hitting him on the head, the wolf dropped like a block of ice. In walked Caleb, a handsome young man that looked to be Derek's age, dressed in a black t shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans with boots. He also had a stick in his right hand. The man he was tall five ten, a lean muscled body, thorugh his shirt he could see a strong plump chest, lean stomach with outlines abs and through his jacket he could tell he had strong arm. Just like Chris Evans in Captain America. He had long smooth raven hair tied in a tight bun. He had pale vanilla cream skin, fine thin lips, high cheekbones, elegant eyebrows and the brightest ice blue eyes almost white he had ever seen in his life shining behind some trendy black frame glasses, that and the stubble on his face gave him a HOT rough nerdy kind of a look. He was gorgeous, his beauty made Derek's inner wolf growled _'Mate!'_. _'This is my mate!'_ he thought. "Who are you?"

"Introductions later Mr. Hale." said Caleb. "Lets get you out of here." He took out his wand pointed it at the chains. "ALOHOMORA" magically snapping the chains open releasing Derek. Derek fell to the floor but was caught by Caleb. "Hold on… Sit." He helped him over to a chair. Kneeled in front of him looking him over.

Derek had to admit he liked sexy young men checking him out, and the sexy British accent, but this was serious.

Caleb pointed his wand to Dereks eyes and chanted. "REVELATO."

Derek felt his eyes turning/glowing red.

Caleb noticed the red glow was dim. "Your wolf is weak."

"How…How do you know?" asked Derek.

"Your eyes are glowing dim, almost barely." Said Caleb. "You're lucky I arrived in time." He pulled out a small vial from his leather jacket. "Drink this."

"What is it?' asked Derek.

"I'll explain later." said Caleb. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." said Derek without even thinking it. This was his mate after all.

"It'll give you strength while I get you to safety." said Caleb.

Derek hesitated to drink it, but looking into the guys eyes he knew he could be trusted and drank it down. "Urrghh…"

"I know…" said Caleb. "Potions never taste good."

"Potions?" asked Derek.

"How do you feel?" asked Caleb.

Derek felt his strength rising by 80%. "Better." Getting up to his feet he looked at the young man. "Who hired you?"

"Later." said Caleb. "Come on. Lets get the hell out of here before the rest come back." Derek followed him out the door. They reached the car outside, he opened the passenger door for Derek before getting into the driver seat, turn on engine, race off down the desert road out of town. Derek fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up he was on a very nice looking hotel room. The wall behind the wooden headboard was yellow, there were red curtains, well polished marble floors. He got up and looked out the window, there was a beautiful view of a crystalline bay and a beach below. "Where?"<p>

The door opened and in walked the young man that saved him. "Oh good. You're awake." said Caleb.

His inner wolf growled, his mate wore a blue t shirt clinging nicely to his torso, that brought out his eyes, and some denim shorts. His hair was tied back in a rough bun and he wore the same trendy black frame glasses. "How long was I out?" asked Derek.

"Three days." said Caleb.

Derek's eyes widened. "Three days?"

"That's normal." said Caleb. "The potion I gave you put you to sleep while your internal organs, tissues and bones healed." Derek was about to ask. "Oh…Before I forget." He took Derek's hand and Derek liked the his touch. He led him to the couch and took out Dereks two fingers, placed them where they should. Derek looked on. Caleb took out his wand, pointed it at them and chanted. "EPISKEY".

Derek heard a snap and then saw his fingers were back on, back to normal, as if they were never cut off. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." said Caleb.

Derek still couldn't understand. "How?"

"I'm sure you have questions." said Caleb. Derek nodded. "We are safe here… So ask away."

"Where is _here_?" asked Derek.

"We're in the Copacabana Beach Hotel in Acapulco." said Caleb.

"Acapulco?" asked Derek.

"Yes." said Caleb.

Derek asked the question that was busting to be asked ever since he laid eyes on him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Caleb Cromwell." said Caleb. "I'm a wizard."

"A wizard?" asked Derek. "My father was a wizard…He was British, he grew up in London before he came here to the states."

"So you know of the Wizarding World?" asked Caleb.

"Yes, but not much." said Derek.

"…and your mother was a werewolf." said Caleb. Derek looked up at him. "I read your file. Technically you're a halfbreed, half wizard half werewolf."

"File?" asked Derek.

"I work for the British Ministry of Magic in London." said Caleb. "More specifically in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where I work as an auror."

"What's an auror?" asked Derek.

"We're highly trained units, trained to investigate crimes relating to the Dark Arts, apprehending dark witches, wizards and magical creatures involved in robberies, kidnap, rape, murder." Caleb explained. "essentially we're the equivalent of police officers and military. We serve and are trained as both."

"Why did you have my file?" asked Derek.

"I have the files of every werewolf in Beacon Hills." said Caleb.

"Why?" asked Derek.

"The American Department of Magic, which is the equivalent of out British Ministry, supervises all the supernatural towns in North America." said Caleb. "Forks in Washington, Mystic Falls in Virginia, Gatlin in South Carolina to New Orleans Louisiana just to name a few and of course Beacon Hills California of course on that list." Derek was listening carefully. "They make sure that the muggles…" He stopped in case Derek needed to know.

"Non magical people." said Derek.

"…that muggles don't know of the wizarding world, of our world, which covers the whole globe as you know." Derek nodded. "They have noticed the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills has always been unnaturally high, compared to magical standards. It's as if the town itself is alive, becoming a magnet for supernatural energy."

"What is so special about Beacon Hills compared to the other towns like Mystic Falls and Forks for example?" asked Derek.

"Their supernatural records show that Beacon Hills, though founded by muggles, were not founded by magical law in America." said Caleb. "They scanned the towns historical magical signature and traced it back to England."

"That means…?" asked Derek.

"That means that Beacon Hills wasn't founded in America, it was founded in England." Said Caleb. "Someone cast a curse, banishing the entire town away. It just happened to land in in the state of California in America."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Derek. "Who would be that powerful?"

"Have you heard of Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, the Dark Lord?" asked Caleb.

"No." said Derek.

"Then it's time you knew." said Caleb. He took his wand and conjured up a pensieve.

"What is that?" asked Derek.

"This is a pensieve." said Caleb. "It's a magical object used to store, see and review memories." He took out a two vials with what looked to be blowing white smoke. "These are memories of my brother and I. I want you to see them." Derek nodded. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes." said Derek. He wanted to know everything about his mate and his family.

DING DONG DING DONG "Room service." called a guy from outside the door.

"Are you hungry?" asked Caleb.

Derek gave him a small smile. "Yes."

"Good, you'll need your strength before you take a trip down our memory lane." said Caleb as he got up to answer the door.

***This was fun! **1)** I love Cedric is Isaac's mate and that Scott understood the mix up between Harry and Isaac due to the scents. **2)** I love that Stiles powers started to kick in he has the best teacher in Harry. **3)** Caleb and Derek are mates. I hoped they would be and it turned out to be so. I love they are in Mexico, on a beachfront hotel and I loved the scene where Caleb rescued his wolf. **4)** The next chapter will be more about Caleb and Derek which I'm excited about. **PLEASE review you guys and that goes to those of you who haven't yet too!*****


	7. Alphas, Rescues & Secrets

Hi guys. I hope you're liking it! Please review!

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you! Keep on reviewing.

** .3 – **Thank you for the support. Hope to hear more from you.

**On with the chapter. This one is shorter. But loaded with goodies information.***

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Harry and the pack went out to the movies, they were heading back to town when the fog began to rise. Harry, Jackson Scott and Stiles drove in Stiles jeep, while Kyra, Allison and Danny drove in Lydias blue car. Halfway home a deer came galloping at high speed and crashed straight into Allisons car crashing through the front windshield.<p>

Everyone in Stiles jeep heard the screams in the car in front of them.

"Shit!" cried Stiles. They all jumped out of the car and ran to Lydia's car.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Harry.  
>"It came out of no where!" cried Kyra.<p>

Lydia was panting. "It ran string into us!"

Harry turned to Danny. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." said Isaac.

Danny was leaning against the car. "We're fine."

"Well I'm not ok!" cried Lydia. "I'm totally freaking out. How the hell did that thing just run right into us. They're supposed to run away from cars not at them!"

Harry and Scott walked over to the front of the car. Half the deer was inside the car the other was lying on the hood. Dead.

Danny walked over to Scott and Harry. "I…I saw it's eyes a moment before it hit us. It was as if it was crazy."

"No." said Scott. "It was scared."

Harry turned to Scott. "Scott?"

Scott put his hand over the animal, sensing it's aura. "Actually it was terrified…"

Everyone turned to the heavily fogged road ahead. "What is going on?" asked Harry.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Isaac was lying unconscious on the floor of a warehouse. Cedric kneeled down over him pointed his wand "ANIMO RECUPERA" the wand sent a small energy blast into Isaac bringing him back to his conscious self. Isaac was weak. "Come on." said Cedric.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Isaac.

"Some warehouse." Said Cedric. "I'm gonna get you home." He was helping Isaac along who was still very groggy. "Stay with me."

Isaac felt pain, feeling the back of his neck it stung hot like a poisonous sting. "My neck."

"From their claws." said Cedric. "It's how wolves share memories."

"But I don't remember anything." said Isaac.

"Also how they steal them." said Cedric.

"Who are you?" asked Isaac.

"My name is Cedric Diggory." said Cedric

This woke up Isaac in two seconds. "You're him?! You're my…"

"We'll talk later. Get on." said Cedric. They both got on a black motorcycle with the Hufflepuff logo on it. "Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, ok?"

Isaac didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his arms tight around his mate breathing in his scent: wild berries, pine trees, mint and vanilla. It calmed him down but not long before Cedric was racing at high speed down the alleys. "I hear something… Someones coming." Turning back he saw a wolf, he smelled him it was an alpha, racing up to them. He saw their attacker prepare his for attack. "Faster!" Cedric increased the speed, Isaac looked back, now there were two wolves, identical twins, identical alphas, they each lunged their clawed hand scratching the back of the motorcycle. Cedric increased the speed. "There's two of them."

After twists and turns and close call slashing to the bike the reached a dead end. Looking up they both saw the two alpha twins walking towards them. "Remember what I said before."

"Hold on?" asked Isaac.

"Hold on!" ordered Cedric. He raced the bike into high geer missing one of the alphas by a hair. They crashed through the window of a warehouse. "Isaac stay with me!"

The back wheel blew out sending them flying to the floor. Isaac grunted as he saw Cedric lying near his motorcycle. He turned to see the twins walk in strip off their jackets and towards them with their muscled torsos bare.

Cedric was by Isaac's side immediately, with his wand on hand looking at the alpha twins approach. Suddenly one dug his clawed hand into the others back and they slowly started to join together forming one huge monster wolf. "Boy, there's something you don't see everyday…" he muttered. The creature took off into a run. "Get behind me!" Isaac did so as he pointed his wand at the monster and chanted. "EELECTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" His wand tip glowed bright blasting 400 volts of electricity, hitting the monster hard on the chest. It was a spell developed from electric eels and like the eels the spell charges 100 to 700 volts of electricity.

The blast zapped through their bodies, the monster growled and cried in pain as if fell, when it landed the creature turned back into the two separate twins unsoncious on the floor.

Isaac and Cedric were breathing heavily. "Come on lets get out of here!" said Cedric. He lifted up the motorcycle, they climbed on, and raced off. "Hold on now."

"Why?" asked Isaac.

"We're gonna fly." Said Cedric.

"What?!" asked Isaac.

Cedric clicked a button and slowly but yet quickly the bike rose up into the air. Isaac saw that yes, they were indeed flying! Five minutes later they were hit by a blast of red light and went crashing down. Cedric grabbed onto Isaac and let go of the bike and chanted "ARESTO MOMENTUM" cried Cedric, a spell to slow down the movement of an object. It was the last thing they saw before before everything went black.

* * *

><p>MEXICO – After Derek came out of the pensieve he was drained of energy, it was an awful lot to take in. Not just Harrys memories but Calebs. He also felt rage, his would wanted to rip open all the people who dared to even think of harming his mate. When the time came, should Caleb accept him, he would protect and love him forever. "I…I think I need to lie down." Caleb helped him on to the bed and magically shut the curtains leaving the room in total darkness. He slept all night when he woke up it was morning and his eyes found Caleb sitting on the chair next to him watching him sleep. "Urghh…" he growled stretching under the sheets.<p>

"You slept like the dead." said Caleb.

"I'm sorry." said Derek. "It was a lot to take in."

Caleb got up. "Get dressed."

Derek sat up on the bed. "What for?"

"Were going down for breakfast." said Caleb. "You need to walk and stretch your legs wolf boy." Derek looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry…" he fidgeted with his glasses nervously. "Forgive me, that was unprofessional."

Derek grinned, he found it adorable. "It's fine…Merlin." he grinned, mocking him back. "I'll get ready."

"Me too." said Caleb. "See you in a while."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Derek stepped out of the elevator doors of the hotel onto the lobby. He wore a green t shirt, outlining his perfect torso and khaki shorts. He spotted the breakfast lounge and headed that way.<p>

"Good morning." said the lounge receptionist in a mexican accent. He looked at Derek, checking him out, grinning, liking what he saw. "How many will there be?"

"Two." said Derek.

"Muy bien señor." said the lounge receptionist. "This way." He led Derek through the loung towards a small corner overlooking the beach. "This is the menu, the buffet is ready if you want to eat there."

"Thank you." said Derek.

Ten minutes later Derek found himself sitting there he looked out at the ocean, it had been a long time since he'd ever seen the ocean, a white sand beach and been outside the Beacon Hills and it felt nice. It reminded him of how dark his life had been. He smiled to himself when a delicious scent filled his lungs. He turned to see his mate, Caleb, walking over in a yellow t shirt and purple shorts with the same stubble face and sleek raven hair combed back in a tight bun. Derek wondered what it looked liked, loose, drapping down his back.

"Forgive me Mr. Hale." said Caleb. "I had to send a floo to the Mexican Office of Magic, the American Department of Magic and the Ministry of Magic and I lost track of time."

"It's ok." said Derek. "…and please call me Derek."

"Alright." said Caleb. "Only if you call me Caleb."

"Deal." said Derek. "Would you like to order or hit the buffet?"

"The buffet sounds good." said Caleb.

Derek grinned. "Lets go then. We have a lot to talk about and well, we'll need to eat."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later they were chowing down on their eggs toast and fruits. "So you think Voldemort cast the curse that sent Beacon Hills to America?"<p>

"Yes." said Caleb. "That's my theory."

"Why did he do that?" asked Derek.

"Beacon Hills, according to the files, was a werewolf inhabited town." said Caleb. "There was a prophecy of an alpha wolf born in the town that would ascend the throne of the werewolves a wolf blessed by the power of the moon and the sun." Derek looked at him. "Don't ask me how, the information I found were quite vague, meaning it was considered more of a myth than a fact. But Voldemort didn't want to risk a werewolf stealing his spotlight or destroying his plans so he created the curse that banished Beacon Hills from England."

"What about me?" asked Derek. "Why did you come to save me?"

"Before I took the case. I was looking at estates being brought up for auction. Usually they are estates that have been abandoned, forgotten and whose owners haven't ever claimed or have disappeared. One of the estates on the list was the Hale Manor." Derek looked up at him. "Your father's home, the home of your ancestors going back six generations…I read the file and then started looking up the descendants of the Hale Family. Aparently the family had lived in it until the Voldemorts curse. Since the Hale Manor was in the forest bordering Beacon Hills, and not within the town itself, it survive the curse and has sat there for decades untouched, the Hales had disappeared with the curse, hence why it is being considered for auction."

"But, I'm still alive." said Derek.

"Then I started looking at the Hale Family tree. It stopped at your parents and your Uncle Peter. I did more digging and turned to the U.S. Looking at their magical town archives I found Beacon Hills right there in the State of California. I looked up the magical residents and found your father Daniel Hale, your mother Talia Hale, your Uncle Peter Hale and you…The documents said your mother and father had died, I studied your fathers papers and found his will. A friend of mine looked up the current kidnappings in Beacon Hills, and you were on the top of the page."

"And…My father had a will?" asked Derek. "Peter never metioned it…"

"Probably because he didn't want you to know." said Caleb. "For some reason, as the eldest brother, your father was heir to the estate. He left a letter requesting you be the sole heir including only heir and the Hale Family vaults. But there is a will that leaves everything to your Uncle Peter…That seems odd to me."

"You think my uncle had something to do with that don't you?" asked Derek. "With my father's death?"

"From what I read on the file he doesn't seem like a trustworthy person." said Caleb.

Derek sighed. "So what do you really think?"

"I think there could be a strong possibility that your uncle murdered your father, stole the original will and made a new one forging your fathers signature naming himself as sole heir. If it turns out to be true he would have stolen your rightful home and you would be out on the street…I'm looking into that, but it will take time."

"Why was I kidnapped." asked Derek.

"I have a theory. I think a lot of the old werewolf families of Beacon Hills, the ones residing there now and the ones who survived the curse that are still living in England, they all know of this prophecy. About an alpha wolf of Beacon Hills coming to claim the wolf throne. So…They are looking up the most powerful potential alphas of the town to kill them. To eliminate competition."

"What kind of wolves?" asked Derek.

"Muggle born alphas, and wizard alphas." said Caleb. "Their packs would be in on it too because that would mean they would rise in stature and position once their alpha gets the throne."

"Then that means they would be heading to Beacon Hills" said Derek. "But back at the warehouse all they kept asking me for Peter."

"All the Hales are a threat to them Derek. The Hale Family were one of the wealthiest, kindest and most werewolf families in the British Wizarding World. I imagine they went after you because you are the Alpha of Beacon Hills, you're younger and more powerful than Peter… But if they're looking for Peter then they must know his name is on that will as sole heir, so whoever kills him gets the Hale estate." said Caleb.

"That's why he ran when I was caught." said Derek.

"It's possible or maybe he went to get help?" asked Caleb. "I don't know. But I'll tell you this. If he did forge your fathers will, making himself heir your estate, then he's just made himself one of the primary targets in the world."

"Are they just going after alphas?" asked Derek.

"It depends. As you know Derek, all packs are different. Some packs want to force powerful wolves to leave pack they are in and join their own to go up against another pack less powerful, others want to kill all packs to eliminate competition it's tough. But you can say no wolf, alpha, beta or omega is safe because any one of them can become an alpha, be chosen and claim the throne." said Caleb.

"I have to get back to Beacon Hills." said Derek. "My pack is in danger."

The lounge receptionist walked over to Caleb. "Señor, esto llego para usted."

Caleb looked up and smiled. "Gracias." He opened the note as soon as the guy left and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Derek.

"We're safe to leave tomorrow evening." said Caleb. Derek sighed with relief. "I'll take care of your airline tickets so you can head home"

Derek's relief was gone. "You're not coming?"

Caleb said "I'd love to, because I have family in Beacon Hills waiting for me…" Derek took note of that '_who could they be?'_ he thought. "…But not yet, I have to go back to London and file my report. Then I'll pack my bags and fly over to Beacon Hills."

Derek smiled. _'He's coming to town!' _he thought. "Um…Since we're stuck here and have today, tonight and tomorrow, would you like to go to the beach?"

"I could use some color…" joked Caleb.

_'You're perfect the way you are!'_ thought Derek. "So…?"

"Ok." Smiled Caleb. "Lets go."

***What fun! Action, Isaac + Cedric, gossip on trouble and a little flirting…I can't wait to see what happens next. **PLEASE leave your reviews!** ***


	8. 1st Hospital Attack

Great reviews you guys. As always a appreciate them, to those that have not reviews yet, I invite you to do so. I'll ALWAYS answer your comment, questions, suggestions etc. Hope to hear from you soon.

**PM 1 –** Yes they will have fun in Mexico, I think they both need it even if it's for a day or two, but as you read before they will have to go their separate ways and then later unexpectedly reunite in Beacon Hills.

**Hikory –** In relation to Harry, given his luck, I did think he would be stuck with two mates. But I liked the twist, it was like a relief to many. Jajajaja. In regards to Caleb, I wanted to cut him some slack, since I usually make him go through terrible curses just putting him through hell making him the strong intimidating presence almost scary presence… Her in DAWN OF BEACON HILLS I decided to move away from that and show a more human side. I wanted him to be more down to Earth, a hot nerdy workaholic, with the thick glasses and stubble face. The kind who focuses more on their job more than their appearance and who is awkward when it comes to meeting new people. I'm not saying it'll all be smooth sailing, nothing ever is with these people. He will suffer heartbreak and a very bad event that will eventually make him come out of his shell. You will see soon.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you so much. I'm glad you love it.

**PM 2 –** Will Derek and Caleb have trouble after they get together? Nothing is ever smooth sailing with these people, yes, they will have trouble. Someone will come from the wizarding world that will be a problem. But they will get through it.

***Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it! This is a long chapter so ENJOY!***

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Beacon Hills Hospital – It was not long after Cedric and Isaac blacked out when an ambulance drove them to Beacon Hills Hospital. Melissa spotted Isaac being wheeled in through the emergency doors and rand to him. "I know this one." She helped wheel him down the hall and leaned in. "What happened Isaac?"<p>

"The guy with me, alright, he's worse okay?" said Isaac. He himself was a mess, bloody forehead, with nasty bleeding scars around his left torso.

"Are you not healing?" asked Melissa.

"I will…Will you just." stared Isaac, he tried to hold back the pain but it was difficult. "Will you just…would you help him, please?!" He wanted to be with his mate, hold him in his arms and kiss his pain away but he couldn't.

"Who is he?" asked Melissa.

"His name is Cedric, he's my mate." said Isaac. _'Help him! I'll die if anything happens.'_ he thought. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Please."

"Okay." said Melissa. She turned to the other nurses. "Will you take him in?"

"We've got him Melissa." said one of the nurses.

Melissa ran to the other boy, he was quiet almost unconscious. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…"

"Find him…" said Cedric. "I have to find him."

"Who?" asked Melissa.

"The Alpha…" said Cedric. "Please find him…"

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" asked Melissa.

"No…" said Cedric. said Cedric. The other nurses took him in, leaving Melissa in the reception to deal with the paper work. "Not Hale…Scott. Find Scott McCall…"

* * *

><p>MEXICO<p>

Derek and Caleb walk out of the hotel to the beach in their t shirts and bathing suits and towels. They walk a while down the shoreline, both feeling so comfortable with the others company, to a couple of beach chairs under a big red umbrella. Derek took off his shirt Caleb gawked at the man in front of him, his strong arms, his big manly pecs and chiseled abs. From behind his sunglasses Derek saw his reaction, he flexed his muscles as he placed the t shirt and towel on the chair. "Are you going to take your shirt off too?"

Caleb fidgeted with his glasses, Derek could tell he was blushing. "I haven't been shirtless in public in well… ever. Plus I burn easily."

Derek took out some sunblock from inside his towel. "I have sunblock if you want." When Caleb took off his shirt, it took all of Derek's will power to control his wolf from ravishing him right there on the beach. Caleb was like Chris Evans from Captain America, and he wasn't complaining.

Caleb sat on the chair. Derek sat behind him and started smoothing in the sunblock onto Calebs soft skin. Derek bit his lips as he caressed the pale muscles beneath his hands, how he wanted to kiss ever inch of him and show him how much he adored him. "Would you do it to me?" he asked offering the sunblock.

"Sure." said Caleb. He was shy in front of the sexy werewolf. _'He's so attractive. Why can't I be with him? I wish I could…'_ he though_. 'No. Caleb you have someone back home. Get a grip. Be nice…'_ He looked at Derek_. 'But he's so handsome…'_

Derek melted into Calebs touch, _'I could get used to this.'_ he thought licking his lips with pleasure, feeling every gesture and every touch. When Calebs hands caressed his pecs with the sunscreen he bit his lower lip. '_Oh fuck yeah!'_ he moaned in his head. His pecs were one of his erogenous zones and his mates hands on them made his head spin and he had to remember to breath. His hands gripped the chair to control the passion he wanted to let go. When Caleb started to massage the lotion into his neck he was about to crack. "I'm good." He turned and took Caleb by the hand and smiled. Derek took off his sunglasses and Caleb gasped at the wolf green emerald pools. Yes they were green but also in the right lighting could seem blue and peridot hazel. "Lets go for a swim."

Caleb signed. "Ok." He tightened the bun in his hair tighter and said. "Let's go."

Derek looked at him. "You're going in the water with your glasses?"

"I have to." said Caleb. "I'm blind as a bat without them."

"You might lose them." said Derek. He was right on that. "I promise to look after you."

"Ok." said Caleb. He took off his glasses and looked at Derek.

Derek gasped, his mates eyes were so icy blue they put the sky and the turquoise sea to shame. So blue they could freeze ice cubes to death. He offered his hand. "Come on." He smiled when Caleb took his offered hand, before they raced side by side. Everyone stared at the two most handsome guys on the entire beach run down laughing and dive into the water.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Beacon High. After Scott went to get a tattoo and it didn't work he asked Harry if he could magically cast one on but Harry said that werewolves react differently to imprinting charms like tattoos and it was something he never studied. Scott knew he had no choice but to turn to someone more knowledgeable. That morning he parked his dirtbike at the parking lot. He then noticed two motorbikes parked next to him, they were black and glossy.<p>

"Wait you want to as Derek for help?" asked Stiles. "Why?"

"Because Harry couldn't do it with magic." said Scott. "He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

"Yeah. But still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" asked Stiles pointing to the MISSING picture adds, of Erica and Boyd, on the school bulletin board.

Across the hall Kyra and Lydia were at their lockers. "I don't want a boyfriend Kyra." said Lydia. "I want a distraction."

Both girls saw tow guys in black with motorcycle helmets walking down the hall. "Brothers?" asked Kyra.

Lydia grinned. "Twins…" She smiled as one of them grinned at her.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL – Melissa was in Isaac's room. She took of the gauzes and saw Isaacs wounds healing, there was smoke coming out of them as they healed. "Yeah, it's healing visibly." said Melissa. "Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."<p>

"Ok…" said Isaac. "Cover it up…" he was checking the door to make sure no one came in.

Melissa stammered. "I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean you're scheduled for surgery which is obviously gonna be confusing for a lot of people."

"Have you tried calling Derek?" asked Isaac.

"Like five times." said Melissa. "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Yeah…" said Isaac. "Call Scott."

* * *

><p>Cedric woke up in his hospital room. "Where's my wand?" he thought. He checked and someone put it under the pillow. He heard a nurse outside talking with what sounded to be a sheriff. He took his wand and whispered. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." His misty silver falcon patronus flew out of his wand circling the room. "Find Harry." said Cedric. The falcon bowed and flew out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside in the hall. Melissa was trying to reach Scott on her cel and no luck. A alpha shewolf named Kali, snuck in wearing a nurse uniform. As she approached Isaac's room she growled with joy, she was so close to her victim. Cedric sensed a powerful werewolf in the hospital, on the very floor he was with Isaac.<p>

Kali walked into Isaacs room. "Hello Isaac."

"Hi." said Isaac.

"How are we feeling?" asked Kali.

"Good." said Isaac. "I think I'm probably feeling better so maybe I could…" He saw her take out a seringe and stick it into his IV drop. "What is that?"

"Just an anesthetic." said Kali. "We don't want you getting in the way again…" Isaac began to feel faint. Isaac's vision began to blur, looking down he saw the woman's barefoot feet, her toenails were actually wolf claws. He looked up at her. "Count with me…" his heart pumped faster. "One…" Isaac saw the claws on her fingernails. scared. "Two…"

_'Someone help me!'_ he screamed in his head.

* * *

><p>Cedric heard Isaacs call for help in his mind. He took his wand and chanted. "EXPECTO REPELLUM." A misty gold patronus falcon flew out through the door towards Isaacs room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Three…" chanted Kalie. She prepared her hand to slash his throat. When a golden flacon made of misty light flew in. The falcon swooped in, it's talons slashing Kalis arm, burning her skin open. She growled, trying to get back to her victim. The falcon flew around the room hovering protectively over Isaac, flapping its wings sending heat waves towards the shewolf. The waves were volcanic hot. Kali growled as she stepped out of the room. She went to open the door, but when she went to open it the door knob glowed red hot, scorching her hand. She growled with anger. "Magic…Someone is protecting him with magic." She growled before rushing off.<p>

* * *

><p>BEACON HIGH – English Class – Harry was with Stiles Jackson and Lydia in Miss. Blake's English class. They were working in groups of four. Stiles looked down and saw a bit mark on Lydia's ankle. "Hey Lydia." said Stiles. "What happened?"<p>

"Prada bit me." said Lydia.

"Prada?" asked Harry.

"My dog." Lydia clarified.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" asked Jackson. Lydia looked at the teacher and everyone, they were all busy. She then shook her head.

"Ok what if it's like the same thing as the deer?" asked Stiles. "You know, like how some animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something? Maybe it means that something is coming…Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog." said Jackson.

"What's that thing you said about threes?" asked Lydia Once…twice…" Before she said three they saw a bird crash into the window laving it blood stain. Harry, Stiles and Lydia turned to the window as they saw a large flock of bird squawking like mad crash into and through the window.

"Get down!" cried Miss. Blake. They flew everywhere biting and clawing at everyone. Harry bent down to protect Lydia. Jackson covered Stiles, who clung to him tightly, Jackson took most of the bites and clawing, it hurt yes but he was protecting his mate.

Minutes later it stopped all the room was covered with feathers and all birds, around forty, were dead on the floor. Harry, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles saw Cedric falcon patronus. Harry muttered. "TIME DETENTA" They watched as the room froze, including the clock.  
>"Harry, what did you do?" asked Lydia.<p>

"I stopped time." said Harry. The falcon patronus flew in and circled Harry giving him Cedric message. "I gotta go!"

"Go?!" asked Stiles.

Jackson turned to Harry. "Where?"

Harry took his backpack and headed out the door. "The hospital. Cedric is there with Isaac. He needs my help." Jackson, Lydia and Stiles followed him out the door. The entire town was frozen. "Call me after you get out of school." He took out a note. "Here's medical excuse from the nurse to let me go early." He waved his wand. "I just compelled her, she'll think she actually saw me and wrote this so if the teacher goes to ask, she will confirm it's contents. Once you get back in the classroom time will restart and no one will remember what we talked about and that we even left the classroom." Jackson took it. "Call me when you get out of school."

"Ok." said Jackson. Harry gave them a hug before taking out his shrunken Firebolt the size of an eraser, from his pocket. He resized it, mounted it and blasted off the ground towards the hospital.

Stiles, Jackson and Lydia walked back into the room, pretended to be on the floor and time restarted, just like Harry said. After twenty minutes, Miss. Blake looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Jackson walked over. "Miss. Blake, he went to the nurse after all this stopped, he was bleeding bad…He just walked in to get his things and told me to give this to you." He gave the nurse's slip to the teacher.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL – Scott was with Isaac in his room, he texted the pack telling them to meet at the hospital so they can make hospital shifts to protect Isaac. They all said they would be there.<p>

* * *

><p>MEXICO – Derek and Caleb walked up to their hotel floor, their rooms were on opposite sides of the hall. Derek took a chance. "Caleb."<p>

"Yeah?" asked Caleb.

Derek took a breath. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Caleb blushed fidgeting his glasses. "With me?"

"Yes." smiled Derek.

"Yo…You want to have dinner with me?" asked Caleb.

Dereks smile grew bigger. "Yes."

"Um…" started Caleb.

"It's our last night Caleb." said Derek. He had to negotiate. He had to have dinner with his mate. "Tomorrow we're leaving, our flights leave at midday. You're going back to England and I'm flying back to Beacon Hills. Lets enjoy tonight." There was a long pause and it was killing him.

"Ok Derek." said Caleb. Derek couldn't hold it in. He smiled, leaned in and kissed Caleb on the lips, it was strong quick peck. "Lets meet at La Concha, at eight."

"The beachfront seafood restaurant down the street?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Derek.

"Ok." said Caleb. "I'll see you there."

Derek gave him another heartfelt peck, he winked and walked down the hall to his room. Caleb was hyperventilating, he felt nervous, excited, flattered and happy. But he also had sadness, he had to clear the air and tell Derek that he had a boyfriend. "What I wouldn't give to have Derek as a mate." said Caleb. He then felt panic, not knowing what to wear so he ran to his room and floo called Draco.

***This was fun! **1)** The Concha is Spanish for the shell. **2)** I loved how Cedric took care of business in the hospital. I also like Isaac's concern for Cedric. Like I've said in other stories, I reinvent my OCs for each story I write and I like the Caleb I created here. He's usually so strong and tough, and I like this hot/geeky/nerdy Caleb who is shy when it comes to his feelings. I can't wait for his dinner date with Derek. I can update there will be a small heartbreak followed by a big one. But they will reunite in Beacon Hills don't worry. **Please review.*****


	9. Bitter Farewell & Love Confession II

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth.

**danaralley.3** **–** Yeah, it was cute right?! Lol Wait no longer!

**PM 1 –** What will Caleb do after he returns to the Wizarding World? … He's already insecure enough as it is, but lets say he's gonna suffer a great blow that will crumble his self of steam but will also be the seed that will strengthen him and put him on the road to the strong man that he is. Though it will take time. That's coming up on chapter 10.

**PM 2 –** What will happen to Isaac? … He will be attacked again in the hospital, but Harry will be there. That's coming up later in chapter 10 or 11.

**PM 3 –** When will Derek return to Beacon Hills? … He will be in Beacon Hills in the next chapter.

**PM 4 –** Will Jackson and Stiles have a date soon? … Will the other pack members find out? … Yes. I feel that's coming up soon. They will find out eventually.

***Great reviews you guys and great questions. Please keep reviewing, that goes too for all of you who haven't yet. **I decided to use the imprinting terminology, from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, in the story to sort of simplify the mating bond. I'm using it as a magical term within the global wizarding world/supernatural community. Though the term originated in Forks, it's a term not limited to Forks, it's used everywhere. The term belongs to Miss. Meyer. I'm just using it for fun.** This is another loooooooong chapter, so enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!*****

* * *

><p>MEXICO – Derek waited at the table in the seafood restaurant, it was upscale elegant restaurant. He wore a white button shirt, unbuttoned slightly at the top, under a dark grey dinner jacket, matching pants and good shoes. He looked nervous. Looking up he saw Caleb walk through the door and sighed with desire. Caleb wore a silk sky blue shirt under a black vest and black pants and shoes. His hair was sleek, shiny, back tied in a ponytail draping down to his lower back. He wasn't wearing his glasses exposing his ice blue eyes. <em>'He's perfect.'<em> thought Derek as he got up from the table when Caleb walked over. "Hi."

"Hi." smiled Caleb. "Oogp…" he blurted as he tripped on a chair and almost landed face down on the floor. Luckily he was caught safely in Dereks arms. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." said Derek, still holding on to him.

Caleb got up composed himself and sat down in his seat. He took out his glasses from his pocket. "Maybe I should put them back on." he joked.

Derek chuckled. "Maybe."

"My friend Draco told me not to wear them." said Caleb. "He said they would ruin the entire look. But I think seeing is better than making a fool of myself tripping over everything all night."

"Draco was here?" asked Derek.

"I called him." said Caleb. "I needed help, you know, getting dressed for tonight. I don't have much fashion sense."

"Well you look good." said Derek. Caleb smiled, fixing his glasses and blushed, making Derek love him even more. _'How can this wizard not realize how handsome he is?' _

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Scott arrived at the Stilinski House. DING DONG DINGO DONG. John opened the door. "Hi Scott."<p>

"Hi John." said Scott. "Where is Stiles."

"He's upstairs with Harry." said John. "Please, go on up. Stiles told me he's gonna stay at the hospital tonight with Isaac and I have a late shift at the station so…would you mind keeping Harry company?"

"No." said Scott. He answered without even thinking if he was busy, he didn't care, just to be with Harry was all that mattered. "Of course I don't mind."

"Ok, be good." said John. He grabbed his car keys, patted Scott on the back and headed for his car.

Scott closed the front door. 'OMG, some alone time with Harry!' he thought. He stood in front of the foyer mirror, checked himself out, his hair was right, his clothes were good, he checked his breath, it was good, but he popped in a tick tack to be sure before walking into the house. "Stiles?"

"We're up here!" called Stiles from the second floor.

Scott ran up the stairs, but slowed down as he approached Stiles room. Walking in Stiles and Harry were doing homework on the bed. Books everywhere. "Hi."

"Hi Scott." said Harry. "Nice to see you."

"You too." said Scott. He sat down, Indian style on the floor. "What's the subject?"

"Math." said Harry. "I hate it. So different from the metric system we use in England. A bit easier, but no less horrid."

Scott chuckled. "Stiles. You should get going. It's your shift at the hospital."

Stiles looked at the clock. "Oh boy!" He jumped off the bed to get his coat.

"Jackson texted." said Scott.

Stiles froze when getting his scarf. "Oh?"

"He asked if he could cover the shift with you." said Scott.

"Really?" asked Stiles. Putting on his scarf.

"Yeah." Said Scott. "He's not that bad anymore."

"Yeah, it's nice that not asshole to me." said Stiles. "He's a good guy, with issues, but a good guy." He turned to Scott. "Scott, can you look after Harry while I'm gone?"

"Hey?!" argued Harry. "Do I look like I need looking after Stiles?"

"I meant…Can you keep Harry company while I'm gone." Said Stiles. He knew Harry could look after himself probably better than anyone.

"I'd love to." said Scott. "If that's ok?"

"I'd like that." said Harry.

"Ok." Said Stiles. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He took his keys and left the room.

"So…" said Scott. "Math…" Harry nodded. "Do you want some help. I'm not bad at it."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He patted the bed. "Hop in."

__'Oh boy! Harry and me on a bed…'_ thought Scott. _He controlled his growl as he jumped on the bed and laid down next to Harry looking over the books._ _'How romantic is this?'_ _he thought smiling as Harry explained his problem.

* * *

><p>MEXICO – After dinner Derek and Caleb went down to the beach where they were playing music. "Would you like to dance?" asked Derek.<p>

"You dance?" asked Caleb. Derek chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just, you look so tough and well…" he fidgeted with his glasses. "…you just didn't give me that 'I like to dance' vibe. I'm sorry if I…"

"It's ok Caleb." said Derek. "It's not something anyone knows about me. I haven't danced with anyone since…"

"Kate…" said Caleb.

"Yeah…" said Derek. "…But I still know how." He gave him his hand. Caleb took it and he led the wizard to the dance floor. The song was a slow song. Very romantic. As they danced, they smiled at each other. It was romantic, and neither one was complaining. But Derek sensed some hesitation on Caleb's part.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – "Thank you so much." said Harry. Scott had helped him through his homework. He was putting his stuff back in his backpack.<p>

"No problem." said Scott.

"Do you want to come down to my room?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Smiled Scott. Harry took his hand and made Scotts heart beat faster as he was led downstairs and down to the basement. Walking into the room he looked around in awe. The basement was magically transformed into a large 4 star resort size suite with a large living area with a fireplace, a dining room a huge bedroom and matching bathroom. It was designed with the colors of Gryffindor. "Woow!"

"Yeah." said Scott. "Uncle John said he wouldn't mind moving down here. He even offered to give me his room."

Scott chuckled. "I can see why. I wouldn't mind having a room like this either." He walked over to Harry's Firebolt, that was placed across the desk. He then had and decided. 'Why not? It's not like I'm a witch…" thought Scott. He put his hand over the broom and said. "Up."

Nothing…

Harry walked over. "Are you trying to do magic?"

"Yeah it was stupid." said Scott. "I just thought, why not try it and see…"

"Do you have any witches or wizards in your family?" asked Harry.

"Not that I know of." said Scott.

Harry thought and decided to give it a try. "Ok…" he started. He walked around behind Scotts back. Scott felt the wizards warmth pressed up next to his back, how he wanted to just lean into it. Harry took Scott arm. "Put your hand over the broom…" Scott nodded, loving the feel of Harrys hand on his arm, it was so gentle. "…Look at the broom and visualize it doing what you want it to do."

Scott looked at the broom. "Up."

Nothing…

"Take a deep breath." said Harry. Scott did so. "…visualize it in your minds eye…" Scott did so. "breath out…" Scott did so. "and do it again."

"Scott took a deep breath, picoted the broom flying into his hand, exhaled, opened his eyes and said. "Up." The broom levitated off the desk, still in horizontal position, and into his hand. "Woow!" gasped Scott. He looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry was just as shocked. "Maybe you do have magic in your family after all…" Scott made a note to ask his mom about it. "Scott…"

Scott gulped. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go flying with me?" asked Harry.

Scott turned around. "Really?"

"I'm done with homework, it'll be fun." said Harry.

"Yeah!" said Scott. Harry took his empty hand and led him up the stairs and out into the backyard. "You do it. I'm not ready to manage a broom in the air yet."

Harry mounted the Firebolt. "Get on." Scott did so. "…and hold on tight."

Scott didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his muscled arms around Harrys strong waist, relishing in the close contact. He inhaled Harrys scent, it was like amazing. His heart went to his throat when he felt Harry blast off at high speed up into the night sky.

* * *

><p>MEXICO – Derek and Caleb were sitting in the living room of Dereks room, listening to music. Derek leaned in and kissed him. Caleb responded, it was soft and gentle and his wolf was eating it up. He wanted more but he couldn't just spring the 'you're my mate and soul mate' card so fast. Caleb was a shy person, not secure in his own skin, though Derek never got why. He memorized every minute of the kiss in his mind. His wolf sensed Caleb getting a bit nervous so he broke the kiss. "Thank you…I've wanted to do that since we met."<p>

"Derek…" said Caleb. "There's something I have to tell you…" Derek knew this was going to be bad, but he felt bad for Caleb because he could tell on his face it was very hard, his wolf sensed Caleb's body shaking on the inside. "I didn't have one problem about meeting you for dinner tonight. I thought I could handle everything perfectly…You see… I...I have someone in my life, we've grown distant over the past three months…but…" Dereks heart was breaking but he was strong, he and his wolf could tell Caleb liked him too and that this was killing Caleb probably more than him. "…But to be perfectly honest, I find you very attractive and I think I could be getting in to a little trouble here…"

Derek sighed, his mate just confirmed he was attracted to him. His first instinct was to comfort his mates nerves. "That is the nicest thing, anybody ever said to me."

"I'd like us to be friends." said Caleb.

"Me too." said Derek. _'I can start as a friend and work my way up.'_ he thought.

"But you understand…" stuttered Caleb. "I can't…"

Derek chuckled, he admired Caleb's loyalty to whoever he was with, it spoke very well about the wizard, how he respected being committed to a relationship. It assured him he would be a fine mate when the time came. He and took Caleb's hand. "I know."

Caleb smiled up at Dereks green eyes. "Then again…There is more than one way to spend the night together…"

"Yes." said Derek. "And I'm interested in every one of them."

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Scott breathed in the cool air as he sailed with Harry though the sky. He saw the lights of Beacon Hills below them, it was like seeing a Christmas scene with all the tiny lights twinkling below. Harry flew them down to a hill overlooking the town. "Wow!" gasped Scott. "That was amazing."<p>

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

Scot spotted a bench overlooking the city. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Sure." said Harry.

They sat down. Scott looked at Harry illuminated by the moonlight and couldn't hold it back anymore. "Harry… You've studied werewolves at Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "What are your thoughts on their mating bonds?"

"Well, according to studies it's the lycan mechanism that wolves have to find their soulmates. Quite profound, intimate and permanent. When a wolf bonds or finds their mate, they become very protective of them because they are bound forever. According to studies, it's described as being gravitationally pulled to that person, it's an unbreakable connection. There is no one in the world more perfect than that person, they're the only love that matters and the wolf will do anything for them. Some consider it a curse, others consider it a gift." Harry explained. "The Quileute wolves in Forks, Washington, call it imprinting. It's a term that was embraced by the magical comminuties and some use it to describe the bond. We used it at Hogwarts."

"And…" started Scott. "What do you feel about that."

"Speaking from someone who has been scarred by love, who has lost love…I consider it a gift." Said Harry. "It would be nice to have that one perfect person out there made just for you. Someone who won't reject you or judge you. But protects you loves you and supports you. It's a nice thought."

"Is it common for wolves to imprint on witches and wizards?" asked Scott.

"Yes." said Harry. "Like I said, you can't help who your wolf choses as a mate. The mating bond is a sacred law in every country. My godfather was married to a werewolf, my old teacher Remus Lupin , and he was one of finest men I've ever met."

"And you personally?" asked Scott.

"Like I said I think it would be nice, a dream come true actually." said Harry. "I'm gay, so it would have to be a male wolf." Scotts heart raced. "But I wouldn't like them fussing over me so much, it's nice every once in a while, but I mean I'm not weak. They would have to know that I can defend myself and I can defend them too. That wolf would have to recognize me not as a total submissive, I like to take lead every once I a while. He would have to accept that we are equal." He turned to Scott. "Why?" He saw Scott was nervous. "You mean…you…" Scott nodded. "You imprinted on me?"

Scott nodded. "I did. Ever since I first saw you on your first day in school."

"But…" said Harry. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to get to know you a little more." said Scott. "It's not something easy to spring up and I wanted to know how you felt about it before I brought it up, the last thing I wanted to make you feel was uncom…" His rambling was cut short by a gentle kiss. Scott melted into it, Harrys lips were amazing, they fir perfectly with his own. He wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him onto his lap ang hugging him tight. "I've wanted this since I first saw you Harry."

"I…I hope it was worth the wait." said Harry. "I haven't really kissed anyone, like that in that way, in a long time."

"It was perfect." said Scott. "I wouldn't change a thing." Harry smiled and dived back into Scotts mouth. Scott heart raced as he felt Harrys tongue licking his teeth asking for permission. He gladly opened his mouth and Harry slipped in his tongue.

They lost their balance and fell off the bench, Scott landing on top of Harry, Harr never broke the kiss. Scott went crazy when he felt Harrys hands slid down and slide over his ass and give it a squeeze, his ass and his pecs where one of his most sensitive and erogenous zones. "Harry…" he growled.

"Scott…" moaned Harry. Moving his neck to give Scott more access. Scott dived in and worshipped his neck with kissed.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00pm when Harrys Firebolt landed in the Stilinski back yard. They walked into the house. Scott looked at his phone. He hade ten missed calls from his mom. "I better get home. My mom is gonna kill me."<p>

"Didn't she call you?" asked Harry.

"She did." said Scott. He showed him the missed calls. "But they don't have much cel reception up in the particular hills where we were." He took his keys and texted his mom that he was on his way home.

Harry led him to the door and they stood for a moment on the porch. "So…" He was cut off by Scotts lips, they were kissing him like mad.

"I wish I didn't' have to go Harry." said Scott.

Harry panted. "I don't either."

"Harry…" said Scott. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry chuckled. "Really Scott… After the way we made out tonight, I thought we already were. So… yes."

Scott smiled, grabbed Harrys face and gave him a long passionate kiss, followed by a quick peck. "I'll call you later."

"Ok." smiled Harry. Scott started to leave but ran back to kiss him again. Harry chuckled. "Go!" Scott gave him two more kisses before running off to his car without looking back. If he looked back he would run back to Harry. Harry walked back into house and fell to his knees in the foyer. "Scott McCall?" he smiled. "Wow…" he sighed biting his lower lip.

* * *

><p>Scott walked through the door, Melissa was waiting by the stairs. "Do you want to tell me where you've been tonight Scott?"<p>

Scott walked over to the foyer closet and hung up his coat. Melissa noticed his goofy smiling face. "Sorry mom." He walked over and kissed her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh…" said Melissa. "Ok."

"How are you?" asked Scott.

"Good." Said Melissa. "Now that you're home." She saw the twinkle in his eye. "Scott what's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Scott. He sighed and smiled. "Everything is great."

"Ok…" said Melissa. "Come on…" She took him into the living room and sat with him on the couch. "You're acting even goofier than usual. What's up?"

"This question might seem odd." said Scott.

"Scott. You're a werewolf, I think we've crossed odd long ago." Said Melissa.

"I have two questions and somethings to share with you." said Scott.

"Ok…" said Melissa.

"Do we have any magic in our family?" asked Scott.

Melissas blood went cold. "What?"

"In our family mom." Said Scott. "Are they any witches or wizards?"

"Wh…What?" asked Melissa. 'How does he know?' she thought.

"Do we?" asked Scott.

Melissa sighed. "Yes. My parents and going back to my great great great grandparents were witches and wizards why?"

"Are you?" asked Scott.

"Y…yes." said Melissa.

"Why haven't you told me?" asked Scott.

"Your father forced me to keep it from you." Said Melissa. "My family ancestors were all British, long ago, before my grandparents moved to the New England here in the states. I studied at the Salem Institute from for seven years, from seven to fourteen years old. That's where I met John."

"Stiles dad?" asked Scott.

"Yeah." said Melissa. "Given my excellent grades I was given a witches scholarship to study abroad at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. It was quite a prestigious honor. I was a 4th year when I joined Hogwarts. I studied there up until my final 7th year and graduated with honors.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Scott.

"I was good at magical healing so I got a worked part time as a witch nurse at St. Mungos Hospital where I worked for four years while studying Muggle Medicine. At twenty one, for my intern paper I was asked to compare magical medicine to muggle medicine so I got a job in a muggle hospital in London. That's where I met your father, Rafael McCall, he was injured. He was a squib."

"What?" asked Scott.

"A non magical person born to at least one magical parent." said Melissa. "…I was assigned to be his doctor. We fell in love, we moved back to Beacon Hills and got married." Scott was listening carefully. "Five years later, I was twenty six, we had you. When you were born you showed signed of magical powers."

"How?" asked Scott.

"When magical babies are born, their pupils are pink." Said Melisa. "It fades in a couple of hours."

"Oh…" said Scott. "So what happened?"

"My parents were aurors and so were my grandparents. I lost my grandparents and my father to Deatheaters when I was thirteen…" She sighed. "When you were born with magic your father, knowing what happened to my family he got scared that magic would cause you harm, he forced me to cast a spell to bind your magic." said Melissa. "Why?"

"Have you been following the crisis back in England?" asked Scott.

"Yes." said Melissa. "I have a friend, who still sends me the DAILY PROPHET."

"So you know about Harry Potter." said Scott.

"Yes of course." said Melissa. "Everyone in the magical circles know who Harry Potter is." She was getting nervous. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Harry Potter is John Stilinski's nephew." said Scott.

"What?!" asked Melissa, shocked, she wasn't expecting that.

"Harry and Stiles are cousins." said Scott.

"How do you know this?" asked Melissa.

"Harry is living with Stiles. He's studying in Beacon High with us." said Scott.

"Wow…" said Melissa. She sat back on the couch.

"Stiles had the night shift, watching over Isaac, with Jackson, and they asked me to stay at the house with Harry. When the pack met Harry, he showed us his life on a pensieve and afterwards Stiles levitated a broom…So today I thought I might try it, knowing it was probably impossible. I put my hand over the broom and after three tries it levitated off the desk and into my hand. Harry said I might have magical blood in me and that's why I came to you."

Melissa breathed. "Ok…" She looked at Scott, smiled and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." She then sat back on the pillows. "I couldn't levitate my broom till the sixth try after two days."

Scott chuckled. "Thanks."

"Anything else…?" asked Melissa.

"I imprinted on Harry." said Scott.

"Im…You mean…He is…?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah. Harry is my mate." said Scott. "After I did what I did with the broom, he took me flying, we went up to the hills overlooking the town, which is probably where I was when you called. There's no cel reception up there, and I asked him about what he felt about imprints and he said he was ok with it. Then he figured out why I asked and we…"

"Sco…You didn't have sex right?" asked Melissa.

Scott scoffed. "No mom! We just got through saying we were soul mates I think it was awkward enough. But… we did make out like two lions."

"Just make out, right?" asked Melissa.

"Yes." said Scott. "I promise."

Melissa sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you Scott. Technically and literally, I can't fight this, but I wouldn't if I could. I'm happy you found your soul mate and given the fact that it's Harry Potter… It makes me happier. He's a powerful wizard, he saved both our worlds and what mother wouldn't want their son to marry that boy."

"Thanks mom." said Scott. "That means a lot to me."

"Two things…" said Melissa.

"Shoot." said Scott.

"1) As a mother, and as a fan, I want to meet him as soon as possible." said Melissa. "and 2) I want to invite him to dinner to talk some ground rules. If you don't mind, I'd like to invite John and Stiles over as well. We will be family after all."

"Yes." said Scott. "Lets wait till Isaac is out of the hospital."

"Oh speaking of Isaac…" started Melissa.

"What?" asked Scott. "Was there another attack?"

"No, but he did meet his mate." said Melissa.

"Cedric?" asked Melissa. "You know him too?"

"No." said Scott. "There was a moment, that I thought Isaac was attracted to Harry, which made me very angry, but then we found out it was huge misunderstanding."

"How?" asked Melissa.

"He seemed attracted to Harry because Cedric one of Harry's best friends and they hung out a lot, meaning that Harry had Cedric's scent all over him and that's why Isaac got confused."

"I get it." said Melissa. "Well, goo you straightened that out."

"So…" said Scott. "Can we do magic in the house now?"

"Well, now that my spell wore off and your magic has returned, it has to be controlled given all the years it's been bottled up." said Melissa. "You're going to have to go to magic school to get it under control. Don't worry, they teach muggle studies so you won't fall back on your high school stuff."

"When?" asked Scott.

"I don't know it's something to think about." said Melissa. "I have some thinking to do. But for now, I'll start your training, if Harry wants to he can help as well. We'll have to get you a wand…"

"Can we get it at Olivanders?" asked Scott. "Like Harry did?"

"There's a long weekend coming up soon." said Melissa. "Maybe we can pop over to England for a day and get it."

"Can Harry come?" asked Scott.

"If he wants to, he's welcome to." said Melissa. Scott hugged her, she looked at the clock. "Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah." said Scott. "Harry and I had pizza earlier."

"Ok." said Melissa. "Now go to bed. You may be a half blood, with magic, but you're still going to school tomorrow…Go to bed."

"Thanks mom." said Scott. He gave her a kiss and walked out, up the stairs to his room.

Melissa stayed behind. She went into the kitchen to brew some tea to think what to do next. Entering the kitchen she took a deep breath and waved her hand. The tea kettle magically floated over to the sink, filled with water, the stove turned on, the kettle landed on the hot stove, a tea cup floated out of the cupboard as well as a spoon and a tea bag with honey and lemon. She smiled at herself and sighed. "I've missed this."

***Hi guys. This was a bittersweet chapter, some tears happy and sad. I'm sad for Derek and Caleb, but there are obstacles in every relationship some start off easier than others. I'm happy for Scott and Harry, FINALLY they're together and I'm happy Scott confessed everything to Melissa. I'm happy we got to hear some of her backstory and feel she's going to be a big help to Scott and the pack now that she's gonna start using magic again. **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	10. Bitter & Oh so Sweet

Hi guys great reviews. Keep them coming. That goes to ALL who haven't reviewed yet. I want to hear from you.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth.

**ZeoKnight –** It is a mix of season three. It goes back and forth, changing here and there.

**PM 1 –** When will Caleb see Derek again? … Most definitely in the next chapter. I promise.

**PM 2 –** When will Stackson get it on? … Jajajaja! Wait no longer. It's all HERE!

***Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming please. To those who have NOT reviewed yet that have added this story to their favorites and have chosen to follow it, you know who you are, please review. I want to hear from you all. This is a loooong chapter so Happy Holidays… **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M for INTENSE love making. It's hardcore but it's full of love.*****

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Beacon Hospital. – Stiles arrived. Jackson was asleep on the chair next to Isaac's bed. He smiled as he walked over and kissed his sleeping boyfriend.<p>

"Hmmm…." muttered Jackson. His face leaned into Stiles. "That's nice…"

Stiles kissed Jackson's ear. "Hi…"

Jackson slowly woke up. "Hey babe."

"Hey." said Stiles. Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." Said Jackson tightening his grip on Stiles. "Hmmm…I've missed you."

"Me too." said Stiles. He kissed Jacksons head. Breaking the hug, he grabbed a chair, dragged it over and sat next to Jackson and took his hand. "How is he?"

"Better." said Jackson.

Stiles noticed the other boy on the bed next to Isaac. "Who is that?"

"That's Cedric." said Jackson.

"Cedric Diggory?" asked Stiles. He remembered Cedric from Harrys pensieve. "Really? How? Why is he…?"

"He's the one who saved Isaac from an alpha attack." said Jackson.

"Really?" asked Stiles. "Wow…Is he alright?"

"He's better too." said Jackson. "He's not a wolf, so it takes longer for him to heal."

Isaac woke up. He saw Stiles. "Hi."

"Hey." said Stiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Isaac. He looked at Cedric and sighed.

Stiles noticed. "Is it official that you two… are…?"

"Yes." said Isaac. "We talked before Jackson arrived. He saved my life twice."

"Twice?" asked Stiles and Jackson in unison.

"When?" asked Jackson.

"It was here." said Isaac. "One of the alphas sneaked in here…"

"Who?" asked Stiles.

"It was a woman." said Isaac. "I don't know her name…She has nasty claws on her fingernails and on her feet."

"On her feet?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah." said Isaac. "I don't think she can wear shoes with those things…"

"How did he save you the second time?" asked Jackson.

"I just had to." said Cedric. Everyone turned to the other bed.

"You're up." said Isaac. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore." said Cedric. "But much less than yesterday."

"Cedric, this is Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore." Said Isaac.

"Hi." said Jackson.

Stiles smiled. "Nice to meet you. It's an honor to meet you."

"You know who I am?' asked Cedric.

"Yes." said Stiles. "I saw you in Harry's pensieve."

"You know Harry?" asked Cedric.

Stiles nodded. "He's my cousin."

"Oh so _you're_ his cousin." said Cedric. He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." said Stiles. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He looked that Stiles hand was interlaced with Jacksons. "Are you two together?"

Isaac was so into staring at his handsome mate he didn't even notice. "You two are…?"

Jackson and Stiles looked at each other. Jackson nodded to Stiles that he was ready to come out, at least to the pack for now. "Yes." said Stiles. "We are." Cedric smiled.

Isaac was still in shock. "Wh…Wha…When?"

"Um… Not long." said Stiles.

Isaac had to talk. "Guys…" he turned to Jackson and Stiles. "…can you give me a minute with Cedric?"

"A…Are you sure you two are safe alone?" asked Stiles.  
>"Yes." said Isaac. "Harry put up wards and Cedric has hot magic just in case."<p>

Ok." said Stiles. He took Jacksons hand and walked out the door with him.

Isaac got out of bed and walked over, bringing a chair with him and sat down next to Cedric. It was time to have the "mate" talk.

* * *

><p>MEXICO – As the two plains took off on opposite directions, Derek sat back in his first class seat looking out the window he remembered the wonderful moments he lived with Caleb in Mexico.<p>

_Looking up he saw Caleb walk through the door and sighed with desire. Caleb wore a silk sky blue shirt under a black vest and black pants and shoes. His hair was sleek, shiny, back tied in a ponytail draping down to his lower back. He wasn't wearing his glasses exposing his ice blue eyes. 'He's perfect.' thought Derek as he got up from the table when Caleb walked over. "Hi." _

_"Hi." smiled Caleb. "Oogp…" he blurted as he tripped on a chair and almost landed face down on the floor. Luckily he was caught safely in Dereks arms. "I'm sorry…" _

_"It's ok." said Derek, still holding on to him. _

_Caleb got up composed himself and sat down in his seat. He took out his glasses from his pocket. "Maybe I should put them back on." he joked._

_ Derek chuckled. "Maybe." _

Derek smiled as his drink arrived.

* * *

><p>On another plain, flying the opposite direction Caleb was sitting in a first class seat, the window closed and the curtain dividing his seat from the aisle was drawn. In the darkness he cried, his heart was in pain. He knew he had a job, confirm the success of his assignment and to return to his boyfriend Kyle Hillard, but his heart ached because he had completely fallen in love with Derek Hale, so much so that he would've followed him to the ends of the Earth. The past days in Mexico made him more confident in himself and he had never been so happy with someone. He cried as a memory popped into his head…<p>

_"You dance?" asked Caleb. Derek chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just, you look so tough and well…" he fidgeted with his glasses. "…you just didn't give me that 'I like to dance' vibe. I'm sorry if I…" _

_"It's ok Caleb." said Derek. "It's not something anyone knows about me. I haven't danced with anyone since…" _

_"Kate…" said Caleb. _

_"Yeah…" said Derek. "…But I still know how." He gave him his hand. Caleb took it and he led the wizard to the dance floor. The song was a slow song. Very romantic. As they danced, they smiled at each other. It was romantic, and either was complaining._

Caleb remembered how he hesitated, how he wanted to go back and embrace it.

* * *

><p>Derek smiled remembering his beach day with his mate…<p>

_"Are you going to take your shirt off too?" _

_Caleb fidgeted with his glasses, Derek could tell he was blushing. "I haven't been shirtless in public in well… ever. Plus I burn easily." _

_Derek took out some sunblock from inside his towel. "I have sunblock if you want." When Caleb took of his shirt, it took all of Derek's will power to control his wolf from ravishing him right there on the beach. Caleb was like Chris Evans from Captain America, and he wasn't complaining. _

_Caleb sat on the chair. Derek sat behind him and started smoothing in the sunblock onto Calebs soft skin. Derek bit his lips as he caressed the pale muscles beneath his hands, how he wanted to kiss ever inch of him and show him how much he adored him. "Would you do it to me?" he asked offering the sunblock. _

_"Sure." said Caleb._

Derek inhaled as he remembered Calebs strong hands on his skin, they were strong yet so soft at the same time. The memory continued…

_'I could get used to this.' he thought licking his lips with pleasure, feeling every gesture and every touch. When Calebs hands caressed his pecs he bit his lower lip. 'Oh fuck yeah!' he moaned in his head. His pecs were one of his erogenous zones and his mates hands on them made his head spin and he had to remember to breath. His hands gripped the chair to control the passion he wanted to let go. When Caleb started to massage the lotion into his neck he was about to crack. "I'm good." He turned and took Caleb by the hand and smiled. Derek took off his sunglasses and Caleb gasped at the wolf green emerald pools. Yes they were green but also in the right lighting could seem blue and peridot hazel. "Lets go for a swim." _

_Caleb signed. "Ok." He tightened the bun in his hair tighter and said. "Let's go." _

_Derek looked at him. "You're going in the water with your glasses?" _

_"I have to." said Caleb. "I'm blind as a bat without them." _

_"You might lose them." said Derek. He was right on that. "I promise to look after you."_

_"Ok." said Caleb. He took off his glasses and looked at Derek. _

_Derek gasped, his mates eyes were so blue they put the sky and the turquoise sea to shame. So blue they could freeze ice cubes to death. He offered his hand. "Come on." He smiled when Caleb took his offered hand, before they raced side by side. Everyone stared at the two most handsome guys on the entire beach run down laughing and dive into the water._

Derek smiled, he would follow Caleb to hell and back if he asked. He would give up everything in Beacon Hills to be by his side.

* * *

><p>Caleb wept into his pillow…<p>

_Derek took a breath. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?" _

_Caleb blushed fidgeting his glasses. "With me?" _

_ "Yes." smiled Derek._

_"Yo…You want to have dinner with me?" asked Caleb. _

_Caleb smile grew bigger. "Yes." _

_"Um…" started Caleb. _

_"It's our last night Caleb." said Derek. He had to negotiate. He had to have dinner with his mate. "Tomorrow we're leaving, our flights leave at midday. You're going back to England and I'm flying back to Beacon Hills. Lets enjoy tonight." There was a long pause and it was killing him. _

_"Ok Derek." said Caleb. Derek couldn't hold it in. He smiled, leaned in and kissed Caleb on the lips, it was strong quick peck. "Lets meet at La Concha, at eight." _

_"The beachfront seafood restaurant down the street?" asked Caleb. _

_"Yes." said Derek. _

_"Ok." said Caleb. "I'll see you there."_

_Derek gave him another heartfelt peck, he winked and walked down the hall to his room. Caleb was hyperventilating, he felt nervous, excited, flattered and happy._

"Yes…" wept Caleb. "I was happy."

* * *

><p>Derek cried silently as he remembered seeing his mate arrive at La Concha restaurant…<p>

_Derek as he got up from the table when Caleb walked over. "Hi." _

_"Hi." smiled Caleb. "Oogp…" he blurted as he tripped on a chair and almost landed face down on the floor. Luckily he was caught safely in Dereks arms. "I'm sorry…" _

_"It's ok." said Derek, still holding on to him. _

_Caleb got up composed himself and sat down in his seat. He took out his glasses from his pocket. "Maybe I should put them back on." he joked.  
>Derek chuckled. "Maybe." <em>

_"My friend Draco told me not to wear them." said Caleb. "He said they would ruin the entire look. But I think seeing is better than making a fool of myself tripping over everything all night." _

_"Draco was here?" asked Derek. _

_"I called him." said Caleb. "I needed help, you know, getting dressed for tonight. I don't have much fashion sense." _

_"Well you look good." said Derek. Caleb smiled, fixing his glasses and blushed, making Derek love him even more._

Derek felt sick in his stomach; the distance was going to kill him. He tried to get a grip because he remembered he was going to go to Beacon Hills, but all wants to do is hold his mate in his arms. All he wants to do is kiss him to death and make love to him and give himself entirely to him.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – Beacon Hospital – Jackson and Stiles walked around the hospital, just chatting and taking some time for themselves. They found on the third floor. They walked over to window, Stiles saw Jackson in the moonlight and couldn't resist anymore.<p>

"Jacks…" said Stiles. "I have a confession to make.

Jackson turned to him. "What?"

"I'm…" started Stiles.

Jackson smelled Stiles hormones and arousal raising. "You're horny Stiles."

"Yes." said Stiles. "Just spending this time with you, holding hands and seeing you now there under the moonlight… it…"

Jackson was stunned for a moment, then instinct took over, he wrapped one arm around Stiles waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug. "It's ok Stiles. I'm here for you. I promise, I'll never leave you. Even if you tell me to, okay? …" Looking around he led Stiles to a physical therapy room in the far corner. Walkign he shut the door and turned off the lights, now only the moonlight lit the room thought he windows. The floor was a matt floor which allowed them to take off their shoes.

Walking over to the center of the room which was illuminated by the moon Stiles turned to Jackson. "I don't want you to leave me. Ever." said Stiles. He pulled Jackson down to lay under him. "You're the only one who makes me fully happy." Jackson marveled in those words, that he was that important to Stiles. "Not since my mom have I felt like this, just feeling right."

Jackson smiled and flipped Stiles onto his back, pinning his arms over his head."I will never leave you Stiles."

Stiles smiled, leaned up and planted his lips sloppily on Jacksons.

Jackson stiffened only for a second, then melted into the kiss. Warmth flooding through his veins as he pressed closer to Stiles, chest to chest now, his hands moved from Stiles wrists to lace his fingers with his. He pulled back when he felt Stiles heart race. "Are you ok?"

Stiles had tears in his eyes, their fingers were still interlocked. "It was exactly what I needed…Thank you."

"You're welcome... I.. I've been wanting to do that since that night on the porch." said Jackson.

"You're beautiful..." said Stiles.

Jackson chuckled. "Thank you but no more than you." He said giving Stiles a slow romantic peck on the lips. "You are the beautiful one Stiles, inside and out." He gave him another kiss.

Stiles heart sped up a little bit. "T-thanks." he said, pulling Jackson down for another kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles neck, pulling him closer, and opened his mouth slightly, his tongue pressing against Stiles lips softly.

Stiles gladly opened his mouth giving Jackson complete access. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Jacksons perfect hair and tugged lightly getting a growl from his boyfriend.

Jackson pressed his body onto Stiles feeling his mates erection under him. "Stiles…" He bit his lip to hide the moan he let out as Stiles shifted under him as he crashed his lips back to Stiles whose hands were tangling in his hair.

Stiles gasped. "Oh my God!" when Jackson grind-ed into him. He jerked his head back before rolling over pinning Jackson to the ground arms above his head.

Jackson panted under Stiles, his wolf fought to break out, but he remained control baring his neck to Stiles gladly submitting to his mate. Stiles gasped at the gesture. "Really? You don't mind if…?"

"I'm yours Stiles." panted Jackson. "I submit to you, only to you." Stiles kissed him before and bit down on his neck and pulled Jacksons shirt off. He growled with lust at the feel of Stiles hands moving up and down his body.

He gasped when Stiles squeezed his pecks, making his eyes flash blue, he arched up into his mate. His fangs began to grow as he his wolf clawed his way out when he felt Stiles unbutton and unzip his pants. Looking up he whined as he saw Stiles strip out of his own clothes before diving back down. He saw Stiles suddenly stop, he could tell Stiles was nervous. "What do you want Stiles?" he asked in a seductive voice. "I'll do anything you want."

Stiles took a deep breath before leaning down. "I want you Jackson. All of you. Forever. I love you."

"Take it slow." said Jackson. "Don't rush it."

Stiles smiled diving down his body kissing every inch of him avoiding the most vital part of him. He licked Jackson's inner right thigh while raking his nailss down Jacksons six pack abs.

"St…Stiles! You…You're killing me here." moaned Jackson. He ran his fingers through Stiles hair pulling him up for a searing kiss.

Stiles pulled down Jackson's boxer briefs and threw them aside before looking down at Jacksons cock. "Jacks…" he gasped.

"It's all yours babe." said Jackson.

Remembering all the gay porn movies he'd seen online, Stiles went for it, taking all of Jackson. He could have gone slower but he wanted to do it, he wanted all of Jackson in his mouth, he wanted to please his mate.

"Jackson's rolled back at the feeling of Stiles warm mouth on his cock, seeing his boyfriend blowing him was the hottest thing he'd seen so far. His breath came out in pants, and deep moans. "Oh my…Stiles…" he growled as Stiles increased his speed.

Stiles swallowed Jackson down into his throat and then pulled back up licking the tip and then pushing his mouth back down onto him.

Jackson was convulsing at the sensations that Stiles was creating in him. He gripped onto Stiles hair. "Stiles…babe I'm so close…I…"

Stiles pulled up quickly. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, worried that Jackson was changing his mind. He backed up a little to give his boyfriend some room. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No no no!" panted Jackson. "Please no. It's just... I didn't wanna... you know, until you were...in me" The last few words coming out muttered and he looked into Stiles eyes, trying to show him his complete trust and lust. He caressed Stiles smooth, lean muscled body with his trembling fingers.

"Oh…" said Stiles. "You want me to…?"

"Yes." said Jackson. "Make love to me Stiles."

"A…Are you about this Jacks?" asked Stiles. "Seriously?"

"Stiles you're the first guy I've ever had sex with and the only one I want to have sex with, ever. There's no one I want to give my virginity to than you. I am very sure." said Jackson. He moved over to be on top of Stiles kissing down Stiles abos towards his cock, dipping his tongue into Stiles bellybutton for just a second before sealing his lips around Stiles, his tongue sliding around the dick, gathering the taste that was purely Stiles.

Stiles threw his head back and moaned loudly and gripped Jacksons hair. "Oh my …Jacks…" he moaned. "Mmmm! Yes!" Jackson took all of him down his throat and sucked ferociously. rolled his eyes into the back of his head "Jacks! I'm gonna…I'm…" he cried as he came.

Jackson swallow every drop of cum. "Perfect…" He pulled back from Stiles to see if he was alright.

Stiles saw his Jackson's red swollen lips. "What is it Jacks?"

"Make love to me Stiles…Now." said Jackson, his eyes flashed blue. "I want it raw."

Stile knew the wolf was in control of Jackson. The wolf was begging to be claimed in a animalistic way. Something in him lit up, like fire making his eyes darken with control and passion, he embraced his lust and went for it. He pushed Jackson down before hovering over him and raping his lips with his own before pushing his, eight inch, rock hard cock into Jackson with no preparation.

Jackson screamed at the pleasure and pain that flowed through him. The absolute feeling of Stiles filling him was unbelievable. He had never felt anything so amazingly in his entire life and the fact that it was Stiles, his Stiles inside him was all he needed. They were made for each other. He wept quietly with joy feeling Stiles search for his hand and interlace their fingers. He growled. "Oh my god babe…" he panted. "You're so big…so perfect..." He cried, his arms wrapped around Stiles neck as he kissed all over his face. His wolf flashed his eyes. "Need you to move…I'm yours Stiles."

Stiles slipped his tongue into Jacksons mouth making the wolf moan as his thrusts quickened. Each time harder and harder. "Jacks you're…so tight…"

"Yours." Added Jackson. He had to tell Stiles as much as he could. He had to express that he blonged to Stiles. "I'm yours." He groaned and growled as he began to match Stiles thrust for thrust, each move sending Stiles deeper and deeper into him and he loved it. "Fuck Stiles... so close babe… so…aaaarghh…please" He shifted, wolfing out as Stiles hit his prostate hard making him see fireworks. Whimpering he tried to catch Stiles lips again.

Stiles leaned down kissed Jacksons lips for a split second before jerking his head back. "Jacks. I…I can't last…much…l…longer. I'm gonna…I'm…" he stammered and wrapped a free hand around Jackson's dick and tugged roughly a few times.

An all wolfed out Jackson, claws fangs and pumped up muscles, howled and his eyes flashed bright blue as he came hard, clamping down on Stiles and screaming. "OH FUUUUCK STILES!"

Stiles snapped when the muscles tensed around him. "OH MY JAAAACKS!" He screamed filling Jackson up with his cum. He gasped before collapsing on top of Jackson. Catching his breath, or trying to, he started to pull out but he was still sensitive so he stayed where he was.

Jackson was happy about that since he wanted to feel his mate in him for as long as he could. He hummed softly, feeling Stiles hot cum being absorbed into his body. Stiles was part of him. He wanted to stay like this forever. Laying his head on Stiles chest listening to the rapid pounding of his heartbeat he smiled. "I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Jacks." Said Stiles. "With all my heart."

Jackson smiled though tears as he felt Stiles hug him tight. He gladly curled up into him.

***HI guys. This was a tough chapter. It was sad, it broke my heart to see Caleb and Derek go their separate ways. I want them together again. But I know all in due time. It also gave me a chance to go back to Stackson. They had not had some one on one time alone since their romantic moment on Stiles porch so I decided… Why not, I mean, it's Christmas lets give them both what they want and I'm glad. I think they needed it. Next chapter coming soon. To those who have and have not, **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	11. A Low Blow & a BIIIIIIG Howl

**SethClearwater –** Thank you for the constant support. Merry Christmas!

**Davycrockett100 –** Thank you Davy!

**Netchka3 –** Thank you! I like the character interactions too!

**blatlin –** Oh wooow! I'm thrilled to hear that, thank you! I know there are a lot of really good TEEN WOLF fanfics out there, I know cause I've read dozens of them! I'm so happy you like my story! YES… you're right. That will be explained later on.

**This guy doesn't have a clue –** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Can't wait to hear more from you!

**assantra –** Thank you Assantra.

**ProngsPotter22 –** Thank you. Oh that's coming up soon I hope. Oooh, I hope he tops too! Though I'd like to see Scott top too! lol We'll see.

***Happy New Year you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming they're so supportive and motivate me to write. That goes to all of you who have not reviewed yet. I want to hear from you! … This is a loooooooooong chapter **WARNING this is rated M for HOOT mature sexual content.** Hope you like it.***

* * *

><p>WIZARDING WORLD – MINISTRY OF MAGIC – Thursday morning, 8:00am, Caleb arrived at the Ministry. Derek was still on his mind as he walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where he was met by the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. "Ah good morning Caleb."<p>

Caleb smiled. "Good morning Arthur."

"I trust your mission was successful as usual." Said Arthur. Caleb was one of the top Aurors in the Ministry and David Abbot, the Head Department of Magical Law Enforcement was considering him for a seriously for the position of Head Auror.

"Yes." said Caleb. He gestured for the file. "Signed, sealed and rescued. Mr. Hale should be home in Beacon Hills as we speak. I've just come in to hand in my report and head there myself."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" asked Arthur. "I need to speak with Lord Abbot."

"Not at all." said Caleb.

"How are things with Kyle?" asked Arthur.

Caleb didn't know what to say, Kyle Hillard and him had been dating for a long time going on seven years but things have died down. Kyle was a handsome young blond wizard with hazel eyes and a killer smile. "It could be better…"

After two long hallways they came Calebs office, walking they stopped in their tracks as the sight of David Abbot fucking Kyle on Caleb's desk stopped them cold.  
>"Clearly." Said Arthur.<p>

They stopped and turned. "Minister?!" gasped Abbot.

"What the hell is going on here?!" asked Caleb. This eyes were watery behind his glasses.

"You have five seconds to speak." said Arthur.

"We…" started Abbott. David was a handsome young wizard in his late thirties with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. Both him and Kyle were very well built.  
>"We were discussing my promotion." said Kyle.<p>

"Your what?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Kyle. "Lord Abbott has just promoted me to Head of the Auror Department."

"What?!" asked Arthur.

"You?!" asked Caleb. "My boyfriend, the one I have loved, guided and trained for seven years. I train you and you take my promotion?!"

"This is most unseemly." said Arthur. He felt Caleb trembling and put his arms around the young wizard, being Harry Potters brother, he knew him well and knew his insecurities could overpower him.

Kyle leaned in and kissed Abbott. "That's not all…" He walked up to Caleb and Arthur and gave Caleb a piece of paper.

Caleb looked at the paper. "What is…?"

"That is a property binding exchange." said Kyle. "The deed states that you have renounced all magical and legal binds to your home, vault and fortune, transferring it to me. I now own everything you have, or had." He grinned.

"Caleb…" said Arthur. "Do you remember signing this?"

Caleb shook his head. "No Minister…But…that is my signature…"

"Minister do not worry." said Kyle. "I slipped it to his morning papers."

"The ones I sign every day?" asked Caleb.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Arthur.

Caleb tried not to cry. "They're routine request papers to allow paper documentation and filings in the archive office. They're like thirty of them, they all say the same thing. I sign them without reading because they all say the same thing every day. The only thing that changes are the names at the top of the office managers who request the permission. I've worked here for five years and nothing has ever gone wrong… I…Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not Caleb." said Arthur. "This document is legal binding and completely unbreakable. All it needs is the signature of the Head of Gringotts to make the transaction legal."

"Which I will do first thing tomorrow morning." Said Kyle, magically making the paper disappear. "I expect you and all your things to be out of Cromwell Manor by the end of the day."

Caleb looked around, the doors to the conference room were open and most of the Ministry officials and head of departments were looking in. Humiliated and degraded Caleb ran out of the room, down into the main black tile lobby and flooed out though a fireplace.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – STILINSKI HOUSE – That same Thursday afternoon, everyone was happy because there was no school on Friday hence they had a much wanted and deserved long weekend to look forward to.<p>

Harry arrived back home to the Stilinski house at 3:30pm. He decided to take a dip in the pool. It was slightly chilly outside. "A good heating spell will work to warm that pool up…" he smiled. He went to go upstairs when there was a KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK at the door. He walked over and opened it to see Scott. "Scott…" he smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." Said Scott. He leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. "Mmm…" he muttered happily. "Come inside." said Harry. He led him in and into the living room. "So what brings you around?

Scott walked up behind him and put his arms around Harrys waist. "Do I need a reason to come see my boyfriend?"

"No." Harry chuckled. "Come on Scott."

"Alright." said Scott. He removed his hands but sat them down on the couch. "Mom wants to invite you guys to dinner tonight."

"Oh…" said Harry. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" asked Scott. "You're not dating someone else are you?" he grinned.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding." He gave Scott a peck on the lips. "Why would I when I have the hottest wolf in all Beacon Hills in my arms."  
>Scott blushed and grinned. 'You think I'm hot?"<p>

"Duh." Said Harry. "You're amazing."

Scott leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping Harry up in his arms. "So why can't you come."

"For one Stiles has plans with Jackson tonight." said Harry.

"With Jackson?" asked Scott.

Harry looked up at him. "Promise you won't flip out…"

"O…k…" said Scott.

"Stiles and Jackson are dating." said Harry.

Scotts eyes widened. "What?!" he wasn't expecting that. "When? How?"

"A couple of weeks ago, the day I arrived here." said Harry. "How? Well…Jackson imprinted on him, they are each others mates." He saw doubt in Scotts eyes. "I trust Jackson, and Stiles is not an idiot Scott."

"You really trust him?" asked Scott.

"I do." Said Harry. "I had a big cousin talk with him. He knows what he's in for with me if he hurts Stiles. But I know in my heart and my intuition that Jackson would first kill himself before hurting Stiles. He loves him."

Scott sighed. "Ok…I guess it'll take some getting used to. But ok. Jacksons changed, he's nicer, more caring and supportive to Stiles, me and all the pack so I guess getting used to it will be much easier."

"Thank you." said Harry, kissing Scott on the nose. "It will mean a lot to them."

"Ok." nodded Scott.

"So they're going out tonight, to the symphony." said Harry. Scott remembered they did share a mutual love of music. IT was the perfect first date. "And Stiles phones Uncle John telling him he was also staying at Jacksons until Saturday."

"Why?" asked Scott.

"One, they need to work on a science project they were paired up with which is due on Monday." said Harry. "and two, Jacksons parents are out till Saturday night and Stiles doesn't want Jackson staying in that huge house alone." Scott understood that it was actually nice and romantic for Stiles to keep Jackson company. He had to admit but he felt bad for the kid spending 75% of the year alone in that house while his parent are off on business trips.

"Can we change it?" asked Harry. "The dinner?"

"I'll check…" Scott got up. He went over and took the house phone dialing his moms cel.

_"Hello." said Melissa._

"Hi mom." Said Scott. "I'm at Stiles house. Listen, Harry told me Stiles is busy tonight with Jackson, so can we change the dinner to tomorrow night?"

_"Tomorrow Friday?" said Melissa. "Sure. Ok." _

Scott nodded a year to Harry who was texting John and Stiles. After two minutes Harry then gave a thumbs up to him. "Ok. Harry texted them…They said yes for tomorrow."

_"Ok good. "said Melissa. "That'll give me time to get some extra things from the store tomorrow morning. What are you going to do?" _

"Well Harry and I had study hall last period and we finished all our homework for the weekend. I thought I could hang out here with Harry until the John comes home."

_"That sounds ok." said Melissa. "My shift is over early tonight so I'll be home at ten." _

"Ok mom." said Scott. "I'll see you later then."

_"Bye honey." said Melissa. _

Scott hung up. "So…What do you wanna do?"

"Actually, I was going to take a dip in the pool." said Harry, Scott looked at him. "Do you want to join me?" he grinned.

Scott walked over and kissed him. "Yes!"

Harry leaned in and kissed Scott before leaning in to his ear. "Go home and change. When you come back, go around the back. I think you know where the key is right?"

Scott nodded excitedly. With another quick kiss the werewolf was out the door, he ran to his car and raced home, which was like five minutes away.

* * *

><p>WIZARDING WORLD – MINISTRY OF MAGIC – Caleb walked into Gringotts, down the main hall and up to the tall podium. "Lord Cromwell…" said the goblin Knockwood. "Good afternoon."<p>

"Good afternoon Knockwood." said Caleb. He sniffled. "I need to see Director Grimlock immediately."

"Knockwoods motioned and two golins escorted Caleb down a large corridor up some marble stairs and into the office of Grimock, Director of Gringotts Wizard Bank.

Grimlock looked up. "Lord Cromwell…What can I do for you."

Caleb tells him everything that happened at the Ministry with Kyle and the contract. "Can it be broken?"

"I'm afraid not." Grimlock shook his head. "As of tonight Lord Hillard will own everything you possess."

Caleb started to cry. "How could he do this to me?"

"Greed corrupts even the purest of hearts, the wicked of hearts are even easier…" said Grimlock. "All he requires is my signature, I expect him tomorrow morning…"

Caleb stopped crying for a moment. "Does that mean that it is still not official?"

"Not until I sign the paper." said Grimlock.

"So I still have control over the vaults?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Grimlock. "Until tomorrow morning."

Caleb mind was turning fast. "May I see a balance of my vaults please?"

"Just one moment…" said Grimlock. He left and five minutes later came in with two long scrolls. "Here they are. Vault 390 and Vault 391…"

Caleb took the scrolls and read them over. _'If Kyle can play dirty, so can I…I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing…'_ he thought. "Ok, Grimlock, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – McCALL HOUSE – Scott ran through the front door and jumped up the stairs at werewolf speed into his room. He checked over ten bathing suits, after picking one he slipped them on and looked himself in the mirror. "A couple of hundreds couldn't hurt…" he said as he went on to do 100 push ups and 100 pull up and 100 curls to tone up a little. He wanted to look his best for his mate. He then slipped on a pair of shorts, a t shirt, grabbed a towel, a change of clothes and raced out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – STILINSKI HOUSE – It was 4:00 when Scott arrived, exactly 30 minutes since he left. Thank heaven for werewolf speed. He walked around to the back, he saw a frog ornament by the flowerbeds, he pushed in the eye which snapped open the mouth to reveal the hidden keys. He trabbed them and opened the door, closed it behind him, hearing it relock and walked onward to the pool area.<p>

Putting his towel on one of the chairs he saw Harry walk out, in a robe, carrying his towel and two tall glass goblets of a yellowish orange liquid.

"What is that?" asked Scott.

Harry smiled. "Try it…"

Scott did. It tasted amazing, it tasted like cream soda with cinnamon a touch of chocolate and butterscotch foam on top. "What is this?"

"It's butterbeer." said Harry. "It's a something we drink back home."

Scott took another sip. "It's great!" He was gonna say something else when Harry took off his robe to reveal a vanilla cream skin, a lean but toned muscled body, like a swimmers build and a tight black speedo swimsuit that complemented his raven hair. He gulped down the butterbeer to ease his dry his throat as he growled in his skin, his mate was even better than he thought. Before he could say anything Harry cannonballed in to the water. He put down the glass, which he noticed immediately refilled, stripped to his brown swimming trunks.

Harry, who had just broken the surface, took in the sight of Scott. Scott was a dream, an Adonis, he was tall, thick and toned and deliciously muscular, slightly leaner than a bodybuilder. His eyes raked over Scotts manly pecs and six pack abs and arms. Like Scott he was about to say something when Scott dived into the pool. He decided to do something better.

Scott swam under the water and was met by Harry who wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as they rose to the surface. Scott moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled Harrys body memorizing everything he touched.

Harry broke the kiss. "Wanna race?"

Scott smiled. "Sure!"

"How many?" asked Harry. "One hundred?"

"Can you swim that much?" asked Scott. "No offense…"

"I'm a wizard Scott." Said Harry. "We have just as much magical stamina to equal and rival that of a werewolf." He grinned. "Ready?"

Scotts eyes glowed red. "Ready!...Set!"

"Go!" said Harry as both raced off across the pool.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS MUSIC HALL – Stiles and Jackson were there dressed in nice black suits. Jackson had a white shirt with ice blue tie complementing his eyes while Stiles had on a white shirt silk Spiderman tie which Jackson found hilarious. Everything about Stiles was simply perfect. If it were someone else he wouldn't have allowed his boyfriend to leave the house with that tie but since it was Stiles he just loved it. It wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't pull off a stunt like that and that was unacceptable. Both were very well dressed and as they made their way through the lobby Stiles spotted someone. "Cedric?"<p>

Cedric turned. He was also dressed in a black suite with a white shirt and a yellow tie. "Stiles…" He smiled and gave Stiles a hug. "Hi. His Jackson."

Jackson shook his hand and gave Cedric a hug. "Hi Cedric."

"What are you doing here?" asked Stiles.

"I'm here with Isaac." said Cedric. As if called Isaac popped up. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and a emerald red tie that complemented Cedric red tie.

"A yellow tie?" asked Stiles.

"I'm a Hufflepuff to the end." Joked Cedric.

Stiles laughed. "Where are you sitting?" They showed each other their tickets. "Were next to each other!" The lights blinked twice.

"That's the first call." said Jackson. "We better go in."

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – STILINSKI HOUSE – It was now 5:00 and Scott and Harry reached their final lap. "I won!" cheered Scott.<p>

"Lucky!" said Harry. "I've never raced a werewolf in a pool before." He smiled. "Next time I will be ready."

"What's my reward?" asked Scott. Harry leaned in and kissed him but surprised him by in his tongue into his mouth which Scott welcomed. "Mmm…" he moaned.

Harry broke the kiss leaving Scott panting. "I also baked a chocolate cake."

"You can cook?" asked Scott all happy. He loved food.

"I'm not bad." said Harry. "There's still a lot that I don't know but I can bake a hell of a cake."

They got out of the pool. Harry took out his wand and chanted "AQUA DISSAPARO" in seconds he and Scott were totally dry.

Scott smiled and hugged his boyfriend, _'I can get used to magic!'_ he thought. "How about that cake?!" They slipped into the kitchen and Harry helped him to a slice. "Oh Harry!" he moaned as he gulped down the cake.

Harry chucked. "I'm glad you like it."

Scott checked his watch. "When is John coming home?"

"Oh…" said Harry. He ran over to the counter to check his phone. "He'll be home at eleven." He walked back to Scott. "Which means we have six hours to ourselves…"

Scott gulped. "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Scott growled and nodded. Harry took his hand and escorted him down to the basement. Scott grabbed his bag on the way.

* * *

><p>WIZARDING WORLD – MINISTRY OF MAGIC – 6:00pm Caleb flooed into the Ministry lobby sending his snake patronus to Arthur, David Abbott and Kyle Hillard to meet him in the conference room. His eyes were swollen from crying, his long hair was loose and all over the place, a mess but somehow beautiful. His eyes were swollen from crying and his robes were slightly wrinkled.<p>

Walking in there they were, sitting on the long conference table. Arthur was about to speak but Caleb held out his black glove hand and stopped him. "Quiet." Arthur shut his mouth seeing the rage in the young wizards eyes. Caleb waved his wand and conjured up a paper. He walked over to them. "Here is my letter of resignation from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and from the Ministry of Magic."

Arthur rose and read the paper. "Caleb… I cant' accept…"

"I'm not asking your permission Arthur… " said Caleb. "It's done. I'm done here." He turned to Kyle who sat there all smug. "You may have my job, my promotion, my home and the Cromwell Vault at Gringotts…But all the clients as well as the cases and files _I_ closed during my time working here are mine as stated by Ministry law." Kyle was shocked, he had forgotten that detail. Caleb removed his gloves to reveal a 34 carat, emerald white diamond ring on his right hand ring finger. It was a symbol of his power, that despite being jobless and homeless he still had power and class. HE then took out a silver business card case from the inside of his robe, the diamond on top of the case lit up. Then magically all the client and case and files he mentioned before got absorbed into it case before it snapped shut. Kyle gripped the table. "Now you have to build your own reputation by actually working." He then turned to his ex boss. "Lord Abbott, you and Kyle threw me to the wolves but I shall one day return leading the pack." With that he waved his wand over his head and apparated in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>BEACON HILLS – STILINSKI HOUSE – After another hour talking and kissing in the tub. It was 6:00 when they got out. Walking into Harrys bedroom, with just towels around their waists Scott turned to Harry. "So what do you wanna do now?"<p>

Harry took his wand pointed it at the door and chanted a silencing spell. "SILENCIO." He then dropped the want turned and attacked Scotts lips. "We still have four hours till Uncle John comes home…" He he dropped both their towels and pushed Scott onto the bed.

Scott growled. "That gives us time for one or two rounds…" He panted when he felt Harrys tongue slid into his mouth, moaning into the kiss. His hands slipped down around Harrys waist to pull him in and get as close as possible.

Harry pulled Scott into another kiss and let his hands wander everywhere they could, trailing down Scotts sides then moving to tease Scotts nipples with his fingers making the werewolf shudder and low moan.

Scotts hands trailed down Harrys back onto his ass giving them a much wanted squeeze. "Harry." he breathed.

"Yes Scott?" asked Harry as he bit Scotts nipple.

"Stop teasing." grunts Scott as he gave Harrys ass firm squeeze.

"Ok" said Harry as he move dup and straddled him, leaning and giving him another passion filled kiss as his hard cock poked Scotts entrance making Scott growl. Harry grinned. " Eager are we love?"

"You…" started Scott. "…h…have no idea."

Harry buried his face in Scotts neck kissing, licking and nibbling his way down making Scott give a lustful needy moan.

Scott began to pant as Harry continue to play with his nipple with his tongue. He gasped when the wizard bit on it before sucking it turning it hard. "Harry…" moaned Scott in pleasure. He gasped as he felt Harry suck and kiss his way down his muscled stomach running his tongue in the muscle groves of his abs. "Mmmm…." hissed Scott as Harry placed a kiss on the base of his cock but growled when the wizards left it alone and moved down his legs. "Fuck Harry please stop teasing." he moaned. Scott looked up to see Harry him a devilish grin.

Before Scott could argue Harry took took Scotts, large 8 inch long, cock into his mouth and wrapped his hand around what couldn't fit.

"Fuck" screamed Scott as Harry ran his tongue on the underside before continuing to suck bobbing up and down. "Oh…Harry…" he moaned as he fucked Harrys mouth and begs. "More ... god please more."

Harry took a deep breath and took all of Scott in on the back of his throat making Scotts moaning and pants get louder. He felt the wolf was close so he decided to so the next best thing by pulling the balls.

"Fuck Harry.. I'm...go…gonna to cum." Moaned Scott as he thrusts deep. He feels himself tighten. "Haaaarry!" he screamed as he came down Harrys throat. Ha growled as he saw Harry swallow everything before moving back up and kissing him.

"Good?" asked Harry.

Scott was in heaven. "Uh huh" he sighed pulling Harry in for another sloppy kiss. He gasped when he felt Harrys hard cock brush against his thigh. They both then noticed that Scott was hard again.

"Hmmm…There must be something in the old books about the stamina of werewolves." hissed Harry.

Scott growled. "I could get used to this." he complemented as he felt Harrys cock against his him.

"Not just yet love…" said Harry. He then took Scott's cock in his hand and pumped it as he dived in and played with Scotts abos and belly button. Scott started squirmed, bobbing his hips up and craving more. "I see your precum love. Can't let that go to waist can I?" he teased.

Scott felt Harrys warm tongue swirl around the head before taking him all down drinking up the precum. His brown eyes were glazed over with lust when he felt a fingers gently push inside him, in and out it went as his cock was being devoured. Then the finger left his ass. "Har…Why did you…?!" he cried. He breathed in when two fingers slipped in. After about five minutes of torture Scott couldn't take it. "Please Harry…Please fuck…fuck me!" Scott need him, he was not stopping now

Harry positioned himself between Scotts.

Scott felt Harrys cock brush against his opening. He sees Harry looking into his eyes, asking permission. With a nod Harry wrapped his arms around the base of his cock applying a little pressure, pleasurable pressure as he slowly slid in. "Gah… Oh my…Harry!" he moaned. Finally when Harry was finally all inside, I breathed, it felt right, perfect and real. "Take me Harry."

Harrys movements were slow and gentle, he knew Scott would appreciate it, but soon they bolth felt the pain slide away to give way to pure passion. Through sweat and thrusts the whimpers of pain died giving way to screams of pleasure slowly becoming louder.

"Oh Harry! Fuck baby!" moaned Scott. As Harry quickened his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Harry! Fuck!" he growled when Harry started hitting his prostate. "Fuck Yes!" screamed Scott. He felt and saw his claws coming out, his wolf was rising up, scared he turned to Harry who was looking at him with nothing else but love. This made Scott growl "More!... I want more, faster!" His fangs slid down.

Harry immediately thrust into full gear, fucking Scott for dear life as the wolf clawed open the bed. Scott wrapped his legs around Harrys waist making him go even deeper. "Scott!" cried Harry. "So…so hot, so fucking tight. Fuck!"

Scott groaned as Harry fucked harder into him. He knew he was close. Looking up he felt Harry magic swirl around the room, the wolf within him growled flashing his red when he saw Harrys eyes flash bright green, Avada Kedavra green, The trusting got harder making him insane.

"Cum for me Scott, I'm so close. Cum all over us." said Harry. His voice echoes through the room like a song.

"Oh my…" studdered Scottt. "Haaaaaaaarryyyy!" he howled wolfing out with his bright red eyes and his elongated fangs as Harrys final thrust sent him over making him come like never before bathing them both in his cum.

Harry felt Scott tighten and after two more thrusts he exploded. "Scoooooott!" he cried as he came inside his boyfriend. With one gasp of breath he collapsed on top of Scott who wrapped his trembling muscled arms around him.

"I love you Harry." said Scott. Harry hummed in response.

After ten minutes, Harry turned to Scott. "Wanna go again?!"

***WOOOOW! Finally those two got together. What CAN you expect from an alpha werewolf and the most powerful wizards of his time?! …. FIREWORKS! Anyways. I'm very excited, this turned out to be longer than I thought. I'm happy for the new couple. I'm sad for Caleb, he got played in the worst way but I think he reconnected with his inner Slytherin there at the bank. I think he's gonna start growing into the tough wizard people don't know is in there. He's gonna prove that he is MUCH smarter than Kyle and David Abbott think. There's a reason he was in Slytherin… **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


End file.
